Just Nuts
by D.Kinney
Summary: Jasper is a college student in a tricky situation. His buddy offers him an alternative to try and solve things quickly! What may he find if he takes that road? Corbin's boys will be waiting! E&J pairing. If you are under 18 bugger off!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors:** Dkinney and maryhell.

**Rating:** M for language and guy-on-guy action.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight or anything related to Corbin Fisher; we just love messing with the characters.

**Pairings:** Edward/Jasper and Emmett/Liam

**A/N:** This fic has been dedicated to all the Corbin Fisher fans out there. We hope you like our story, but if you read and don't like it feel free to have a go at your own. We have combined our favorites from Twilight with our favs from CF. In short we have seriously fucked with the characters so apologies in advance if we haven't done the couplings how you may have imagined. We already know that we are going to burn in hell for this story, but if we're gonna go down, we're gonna go down blazing. We like our version and hope you do too. It's a bit of fun that we seriously enjoyed writing.

**A huge Travis's tongue (lol) to our pre-reader, joss859 and beta, cocoalvin. You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJJNJNJNJNJNJ<strong>

**Just Nuts - Chapter 1.**

My name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my story.

I was born in Texas but raised in the small town of Forks, WA, which if you ever drove through it, looked as though it belonged in a time warped part of Washington State. I lived a nice sheltered life with my family and friends, but I had a growing feeling that there was something about me that made me different from my peers. I couldn't shake the nagging doubt within that something was wrong with me.

Surely I was a defect, because how could I question things when I had the most wanted girl in school? I loved her, cherished her, and couldn't be happier than when I was with her. But whenever I was in the locker room with the boys, something inside of me stirred—something had to be wrong.

My body and my brain acted as though they lived in different parts of the Universe. A small buzz would break out in my stomach, like a hive of bees had taken up residence. When showering, I always needed to think about the most despicable things to keep my cock soft and stop it developing into a self-made radar; perhaps aliens were taking it over, only I couldn't imagine E.T. phoning home with my dick as his telephone. Catching sight of the guys' pert butts, with their heavily sacked meat and two veg hanging between their legs, their tight six packs, and strong pecs, would send a shiver up my spine whenever I focused on them for more than two seconds.

There had to be something weird in the water of Forks, or perhaps the coach was adding something to the air freshener that I was allergic to, either way, I couldn't wait to go to college and to be free of alien locker room encounters.

I decided to to go to college in San Diego since it was nice, hot and sunny, as opposed to the gloomy, rainy atmosphere of Forks, and it didn't take me long to acclimatize and feel right at home. It wasn't long before I couldn't even remember my time in Forks. I'd made some great friends and my roommate was a blast—one larger than life, Emmett McCarthy.

Emmett was a huge blond-haired, blue-eyed guy with an even bigger personality, who loved attention and couldn't help but entertain anyone around him. Maybe that's why he would, without fail, return from parties with at least one girl on each arm every single night. I found it difficult to understand how in the world girls accepted his invitation to come back to the dorm with him knowing I'd be there, too.

Maybe he was that good?

It wasn't aliens or Coach's air freshener, 'cause I gotta admit, I went through the whole locker room routine whenever the man decided to walk around naked, especially after showering. All my senses would go into overload from his freshly showered look, his soap scented skin, his wet messy hair, and most of all because of his nice firm muscled butt and the huge cock bouncing between his legs. It was so fucking hard to watch that I could hardly breathe, but I couldn't help it!

I knew he'd caught me looking at him many times, and the showman in him, made him do it all the more—on purpose.

Emmett and I had always got on well together, despite my voyeuristic tendencies. One Tuesday evening he saw me fumbling with some bills on our tiny student dorm table, and scratching my head with a concerned look on my face. Emmett had noticed that I hadn't even looked at him walking out of the shower. I heard him sit on the seat next to me, and he asked what the problem was.

"Money," I answered, not even looking up.

"How much do you need, maybe I can help?" he replied, sounding sympathetic.

Still keeping my head down and focusing on the non-changing numbers in front of my face, I answered, "Thanks man… I need more than I've got, but my dad always taught me never to borrow from friends."

"Okay… If you're sure." Standing up again, he went to the fridge. I was too preoccupied to answer.

Returning with the chocolate spread jar, he grumbled, "Who put the Nutella in the fridge again?"

Finally looking up at him, I saw he was thankfully wrapped in a towel this time. "I have no idea. Sorry… Leave it on the counter for a while."

Noticing that he was still not having an effect on me, he must have gotten worried.

"Hey man, you work a lot in that coffee shop on campus, aren't they paying you enough?"

Feeling down and frustrated, I threw my pen onto the table before replying, "No, not enough. I'm behind with my credit card payments and I don't know what to do."

In a determined blur of motion, Emmett grabbed my wrist in his bearlike paw, pulling me up from my seat and towards the bedroom, having me almost trip over my own feet en route.

"What are you doing man?" Confusion was evident all over my face.

"Shhhhhh…" was his only answer.

Reaching the bed, he sat down heavily on the mattress with me standing directly in front of him; he opened his towel to me. I froze, shifting my eyes from his hard as a rock cock, to his blue eyes that were locked on mine studying my reaction. With his hand still holding onto me, there was no way to hide or prevent the huge boner I got.

Emmett smiled his trademark dimpled cat-got-the-cream smile and asked, "You like it, don't you?"

Completely mesmerized I nodded.

"Wanna taste it?"

FUCK! My mouth started watering, I wanted to taste it! God, how much I wanted to taste it!

Dropping down to my knees in front of him and licking my lips, I was hypnotized by his piece, admiring its…its everything. His tool was long and thick, and cut, and beautiful, but I didn't have the guts to make a move.

Letting go of my hand, Emmett slowly moved forward to the edge of the bed, sliding his hands to the back of my head and pulling me to him, he kissed me. The feeling of his strong yet supple lips on mine, coupled with his long fingers tangled in my hair, fueled my want and lust and hunger for him and his magnificent cock. Breaking from his mouth, a surge of I don't know what, took over my body and I lowered my head engulfing his cock like it was my last supper.

All too soon, Emmett stopped me, pulling my head up and saying, "Wooooohaaaaaaaa, easy tiger!"

Feeling angry that I had been denied my prize, it soon morphed into a moment of clarity; my face flushed with embarrassment as I realized what I had just done. Holy fuck, what was I doing?

Quickly standing up with my eyes closed, trying to block the scene out, I murmured, "Sorry… Don't know what I was thinking." I wanted to vacate the room as soon as I could, but yet again my brain and body were on different planets.

"Don't be sorry! Really! I was just checking if you were capable of being with a guy."

Opening my eyes and gazing upon the bear-of-a-man in front of me, I was intrigued and confused at the same time. Was he going to suggest I started hooking? Cause being a male whore was not in my life plans.

"Why the fuck did you wanna know that?" I spat at him almost angrily.

Standing up, he wrapped the towel back around his hips and walked to his desk, firing up his laptop.

"C'mere." He beckoned, looking through his lashes.

Cautiously, I walked towards him, afraid of what he was going to show me. If he opened up a website advertising male escorts, I didn't know what I would be capable of doing, but it would certainly cause a huge meteor sized crater in our friendship.

Pulling a chair closer to his, Emmett patted the seat inviting me to join him. Gingerly sitting down, I stared at the screen. A few clicks later and voila, pictures of two guys fucking appeared! With widened eyes and total surprise, I shouted, "WHAT? What the fuck is that Emmett?"

Patting my arm doggy style, he calmed me, uttering in rather an amused tone, "Don't panic. I'm just auditioning for this site. " After some more clicks he showed me pictures of himself alone on the same site. Surreptitiously glancing at me to gauge my reaction, and since my face was still showing how astonished I was, he went on, "Yes, Jasper, it's a porn website. I know once you get there you gotta do anyone, girls, boys, threesomes with girls and with boys, too. I visited the place not long ago and I met one of the male models when I was there who said it's pretty awesome!" He finished his speech with a grin on his face.

I don't know why, but I was somewhat disappointed at the fact that my friend, my God's gift to women friend would want to use his body in this way, "Really? Man… I thought you only liked girls?"

"I do like girls, but I like sex even more, Jasper, in all its forms," he pointed out firmly. "And it pays a LOT of money, I was told."

Still, it was porn. I couldn't get my head around it. My parents would die of disappointment if I did something like that.

Sensing my bewilderment, he continued with his advertising campaign. "You don't have to sign anything till you've started. And even then, you can quit anytime you want," Emmett insisted, still sounding enthused.

Finding myself listening with intent, I stood up, pacing back and forth and tugging on my hair, thinking of how great it would be to be able to pay off my bills and have some savings, too. I couldn't believe I was even considering this.

Rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand, I was sure my face reflected the internal battle I was waging. Still unsure of what to do, I voiced my worries, "I don't know, man… What if my parents find out? It would crush them." Feeling cornered I sighed; I had no other plans on how to solve my financial ordeal.

Going in for the kill, Emmett continued, "They won't, Corbin Fisher, or CF as we all call it, don't advertise. Unless they look for it, they won't know a thing. Also, you can be in a couple of videos, maybe a few more, pay off your stuff and get out. Oh…and did you check my name on the site?" Returning to his desk, he turned the screen for me to see it: Connor.

"They use fake names?" I blurted.

Emmett was almost bouncing in his seat, "Hell yeah—stage names. Corbin's name is not Corbin either, I'm telling ya. The place is great and the other guys are amazing. I'm not gonna push you to it, I just felt you had potential, that's all." I could see in his eyes that he was being honest. I had to admit that I was curious to know more about him and this CF guy, but I was afraid to ask, so I went with what I was more comfortable with.

"How do they cast the guys who wanna work for them?"

Realizing I was still on the fence, he had his sales pitch ready. "It varies, sometimes they send scouts to colleges, that's what happened to me, sometimes they look it up online. Tell you what, why don't we take some pictures of you and post them to your Facebook page and I can show the recruiters the next time I go there? Maybe they won't even be interested…but I would give it a try if I were you."

Desperate to clear up my finances, I took the chance, mainly because I couldn't face the embarrassment of calling my dad to ask for more money. I needed dollars and I needed them fast, so Emmett did what he promised and in less than twenty-four hours I got a Facebook message inviting me for a shoot and asking me for my number.

To say I was blown away was an understatement.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

That's how my life started at CF.

In Corbin Fisher's house, my stage name was Travis II, apparently there had already been one Travis.

Everything happened so fast. They hired me right away and since I needed the money like…last week, I was grateful. My "schooling" started even before Connor's, even though we'd been accepted at the same time. He was having a hard time keeping up with his college assignments and decided to get up-to-date with them first. This delayed his entry to the "House" until January.

I won't lie to you. I didn't have the best time of my life, as Emmett might has suggested I might. First, they shaved my balls and trimmed my pubic hair, which felt kind of nice after it was all over, but was totally mortifying to begin with. I suppose I was gonna have to get used to other people having their hands on my junk. Then, I had to fuck this girl who just disgusted me.

You'd think every man would dream about fucking a porn star, right? Not me. I'd been with Alice all my life and had never fucked anyone else despite what I now recognized and acknowledged as my homosexual locker room dreams. Not only did I have to fuck the disgusting woman, that looked as though she'd had more dagger (cock) than the Roman Army, but I had to come for the cameras and look as though I enjoyed it.

Of course part of the deal was not to come inside her, so, to get the 'cum' shot, I had to jerk off in front of the lens. Man! I never thought I would go through something so embarrassing. I also had to be filmed for a solo video and I even had to speak on the fucking thing; I wasn't good at talking on camera, because my mind would freeze. Humpf!

After various scenes with guys and gals, I realized that the lion's share of my work was with guys.

After topping a few times I got over being camera shy and quickly developed a liking for sucking a guy's cock. Sometimes I wasn't told in advance what was happening, and didn't get to meet a new partner until the day of the shoot, which made things awkward.

But nothing prepared me for my first time bottoming, or the second, or the third.

My first time hurt so fucking bad! I nearly cried, I couldn't though, because of the camera, so I held back, made all sorts of noises that could have been taken for pain or pleasure and plastered a fake smile on my face. Brent was as careful and cautious as he could have been; he didn't even pound his cock into me fast and hard, but his dick was huge!

Eventually I got used to it. No, I tell a lie, I didn't just get used to it, I got fucking addicted, pardon the pun. The thought of people watching me was getting to be kind of a turn on too. I started staring at guy's cocks, picturing them naked, with their shafts hard, pulsating in my hand, my mouth or my ass, even when I went back to school.

I'd become anxious to go back to the CF House, hoping, no willing the phone to ring calling me back. While I waited, I'd work out like a maniac to blow off steam in a bid to contain my libido.

What started off as a way to get some easy money to pay off some bills soon became a part time job. I didn't even work at the coffee shop anymore. Corbin knew I liked being fucked and he got good reviews whenever my sessions went online, resulting in me being called for many more shootings.

Back home, a place that seemed a lifetime away, Alice waited patiently and expectantly for me to return. She was pissed as hell when I hardly made it back at all, only gracing the place a couple of times for a day or two in God knows how long.

It was a rule that while in the house, only stage names were used, especially because in a way the whole house was a film set. Therefore, there were some people that I only ever knew via their professional name. To preserve some kind of separation from this life and our college one, Connor—Emmett—and I tried not to make it evident that we were friends before being in the house.

After my initial misgivings, I eventually found the house wonderful, but only boys stayed there. We were treated with kindness and respect by the personnel, and the facilities were fantastic. There was a pool about the size of a tennis court, that wasn't always used for just swimming, but sometimes for filming, and a large field where we could work out or play sports like baseball. The gym was equipped with everything a man could want to keep themselves in shape: free weights, runners, rowers, benches, punch bags, crash mats, gym balls, and multi gyms. In short, it was a body builder's or fitness freak's idea of heaven. Everything was tastefully decorated and the rooms where the videos were shot were exquisite. The boys and I would have barbecue in the evening, talking the night away if there wasn't an early shoot the next day.

All the guys in the complex claimed to be straight, 'cough bullshit', how could anyone completely straight do our job? I swear I'd heard moaning coming from rooms around the house during the night. Believe me, no one would moan that loud just from jerking off; any expert listening knew the difference.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

Three years later I was still working for Corbin. I had accumulated vast experience in everything sexual both on camera and off; it was all part of the education and being a porn star. However it didn't come, excuse the pun, without a price.

I'd had my heart broken once; it hurt so bad that I couldn't even refer to him by his real name any more; I only ever used his House name. I was also condemned to watch my best friend from a distance as Connor, fall happily, secretly and successfully in love with Dru. I was the only one aware of their connection and I was truly happy for Connor, even if it did remind me of the tear in my heart. I wasn't able to understand their deranged relationship, but it worked for them. If I had learned nothing else since leaving Forks, it was to live and let live, even if you couldn't grasp why. They were together, but had no problem watching the other fuck, or be fucked by someone else, claiming it was their job: end of story, cut, wrap, end of scene. I sometimes envied their ability to separate life from The Job.

Dru—whose real name was Liam—had joined the CF team right after Joel. While I was falling head over heels for Joel's blue eyes that stunningly stood out against his tanned skin, I had Connor on my back, nagging me like an old woman, saying we would get caught and thrown out by Corbin. Often adding to his endless broken record of an argument stuff like, "It'll never work you know." Or, "Jealousy will take over and ruin everything."

Within a few days of Dru's arrival, he'd fallen for the guy and between them they'd managed to make things work.

When I'd fallen in love with Joel, I wasn't the slightest bit at odds about being in love with a guy. I loved it when his strong hands roamed over my body, his demanding lips would crash against mine like I was his favorite meal and his tongue would invade my mouth as though he was trying to lick the insides of a chocolate pot. When his cock plunged into me I would be full to the brim! I'd never felt so complete, not even with Alice.

Some might see it as double standards, or cowardice, but I never broke up with her. We still communicated, but I felt in limbo, unable to merge my life in Forks to the one I was leading now and so part of me still felt them to be separate, two different worlds or existences. I needed time to come to terms with the fact that both people resided within me, a symbiotic relationship that needed to be able to merge into one before I could come out to my friends and family.

Thank God I wasn't hasty on making that decision, because things between Joel and I were exactly as Connor had warned me, this kept me in nowhere land for longer.

Since he'd arrived, there'd been something in the air between us. He would glance at me more than usual, holding my gaze for too long. We got together after one of our scenes during which, whatever position he put me in, I felt how he revered my body with each touch of his thumbs, palms and fingers, tender or labored, and how with each kiss that caressed my skin, he wanted me.

I should have heeded Connor's warnings, but I was blind at the time making excuse after excuse. Looking back, things had started going down the drain from the start. Joel was jealous to the point of combustion every time I had a scene with another man, he would drive me insane! It affected his ability to work too, and we were always on the verge of getting caught due to outbursts.

Joel wanted out, and wanted me to go with him.

I loved him, but I also loved my job and was not ready to quit yet. I was torn and wanted to keep things the way they were, but Joel's reactions went from bad to worse. They started off as pleading, but morphed until he was eventually hurling insensitive, wounding insults at me, then he would be pleading again. He was hurting and hurting badly; I could see what was tearing him apart and one day I woke up to his empty bed beside mine, he was gone.

I lost my shit; constantly gnawing over what must be wrong with me for letting myself lose him! I wouldn't eat and couldn't sleep, refusing to work, calling in sick. I tried to find him but his phone was disconnected and I didn't have his home address. He'd stayed with me at the dorm as many times as Dru had stayed over with Connor. It was then that I realized that I'd never been to his place, and I couldn't go to management at the set without being revealed and sacked, so I had to resign myself to the fact that he was lost to me, unable to explain or fix anything.

Connor and Dru were thankfully always there for me, trying to help me get my shit together, so that no one would know what happened.

Manning up, I went on with my life, deciding that if I was a porn star, as everyone was calling me due to the thousands of fans I had gathered over the years, I should live up to it. So I did, spending every spare moment working out, eating right, being better in my scenes, showing more excitement, and enjoying myself more.

Until he showed up.

Edward.

I knew Corbin had been chasing after a guy. He was elusive, a jock from college who could never find the time to come for his first shoot. Corbin was so thrilled that the guy was finally going to show up that it was all he could talk about.

I was at CF's house when he arrived, more specifically, I was passing by the hall when he arrived. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. His lean body was hidden under his too large Jersey and sweat pants, but with his hands in his pockets, you could see his outline. He was also wearing nice Adidas sneakers, and looked almost too young to be here among us.

He had short messy dark hair just down to his ears, that I'm sure would not be that length once the stylist got to him; Corbin liked it short, he liked all forms of hair short, not just the curls on your head. His skin was tanned almost olive in its sun-kissed state, which made his best feature stand out all the more. It was his gorgeous eyes that stunned me the most; green, but not a shade I had ever seen before as they had an almost metallic mercury style tinge to them. They drew you in and kept you there while you drowned.

My legs automatically gravitated towards him, and as soon as his eyes met mine, he lowered his head, his cheeks flushing at once which warmed my heart; he was shy. I felt like touching him to make him feel better, comfort him, say it was okay.

Experience told me it wasn't going to be okay.

The boy would come here innocent, pure, untainted. Who knows what he would turn into after all he was gonna go through?

Conflicted feelings were rushing through my veins, as if my blood had been contaminated by something bitter and sweet, light and dark. My head told me to stay as much as my heart wanted to grasp his hand and just walk out the door.

My head won.

Having no other choice, I introduced myself.

Holding out my hand, "Hey, I'm Travis. You are…"

Winding his palm around mine, "Edw… Oh sorry, Zeb." I smiled at his answer. He was already trying to embody his character.

Not wanting to let him go, but having to, I cleared my throat before huskily saying the words, "Hi, Zeb. Welcome! Do you want to see someone specific?" I said cordially, eventually returning to normal.

"It's okay… Mr. Fisher said he would be waiting for me." He sounded insecure, his voice trembling. That alone, made me want to wrap him up in a blanket, hide him in my car, and take him far away from here.

Walking him to Corbin's office, we engaged in some conversation, and I learned he was here for his first shoot. I hoped he would freak out at the experience and would run the hell away from here as soon as he could. This place was great for a perverted house addict like me, but not an innocent like him.

It didn't happen.

Two weeks later he was filming with Ashley. They were starting him off with women, just like they had me.

Just his presence in the house made me agitated, even though we weren't doing a scene together. I won't lie; my intentions towards him were never pure. I wasn't trying to look out for him out of brotherly love—I wanted him for myself.

Never, in my existence, had I had such a reaction to another. Too bad we were in separate rooms in the evening, and when not in them, we were hardly ever alone for more than a few seconds at a time. I believed he knew about my interest in him, because during a few conversational awkward moments with the boys, he would keep an eye on me instead of looking at who was speaking, smiling with the corner of his mouth at my discomfort, and turning his head away after a while.

I would have given my right nut to know what was going on in that beautifully encased brain of his.

After that first week of filming, when everything about him occupied my mind, I was relieved when each time I returned to the house he wasn't back there. I searched to make sure he was not on site when I wasn't, either.

It didn't matter to me that I couldn't have him, as long as he wasn't tainted by this world. He'd escaped and that was fine by me.

A year passed and no matter how I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him: his pale green eyes, his gentle honest smile, his childish moves; perhaps I had put him on a pedestal, I didn't care; every short clipped memory of him was wonderful and was played on repeat.

Surprisingly, Joel came back and we had a scene together. It was a little weird to start with but the only area I had to lend him for any length of time was my pelvic region, it was a tag session and my top half was primarily occupied by another while he pounded my ass. He still filled me and it felt good. I made all the right noises, oohhs, ahhs, and oh yeahs, telling him breathlessly to fuck me, but besides being happy to see him again, knowing he was well and all, I felt nothing for him. My mind was somewhere else, with someone else, a person I had to let go; I had to.

There were many times when I felt like going through Corbin's stuff to try and find Zeb's phone number or address—anything. I knew it was crazy; I knew he would freak out if I just called him. We'd had almost no interaction the whole time he was there. All I knew was that he was a soccer and basketball player in college. I didn't know what college, or where, but maybe with that little piece of information I could find him?

The possibility of him really being straight was never out my head. Perhaps that was why he didn't accept the offer to stay, since he would have had to fuck guys. If he really was straight, I had no chance with him.

With all that in mind, I reined in my feelings and eventually let go of the crazy idea to find him and along with it some of my heart.

In February, CF's house moved to Las Vegas. We were no-where near the main strip, the house was located between Bedrock, a house that had been created to honor the Flintstones, and Ethel M's chocolate factory. No passing coach tour would guess its purpose; it looked like another rich man's dwelling with the driveway entrance guarded by big black gates and cameras.

We had to fly there and stay for longer periods. The house was so much cooler than the one in San Diego, not the temperature—we were in the desert after all—but the amenities. The pool had a Jacuzzi and the backyard was covered in a huge blanket of green grass surrounded by palm trees. The rooms were more fancily decorated, with light couches and a bar where we would gather around to eat and talk. Altogether it was a lot more relaxing, more like a summer vacation resort, which made things more surreal considering what went on behind closed doors.

In the living room, there were three flat screen TVs with all sorts of video games, whose wires were concealed within a holding cabinet which was in fact a fake wall, and there were many different spots with couches and chairs both inside the house and outside, all over the patio. It was as if they were encouraging closer interaction between their house occupants. This was when it hit me that the house had been designed as one huge film set, enabling Corbin to shoot the scenes anywhere and everywhere, both inside the bedrooms as well as outside; where almost anyone could watch, unless he kept it a closed set, although I didn't know how he was going to accomplish that.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJ**

It wasn't until May, the following year that I heard from Zeb, well, not really heard from him but saw him with my own two eyes!

Arriving at the house to shoot a scene with Rudy, my heart shot straight to my mouth almost choking me, when I saw him sitting on the sofa, playing video games with the boys.

What was he doing there?

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

><p>AN – Cast List

Travis – Jasper Whitlock

Connor – Emmett McCarthy

Zeb – Edward Cullen

Corbin – Garrett

Joel – Peter

The banner and some more pictures of the boys are in 's Tumblr, the link is bellow!

http:/ dkinney(.)tumblr(.)com

Remember to remove the extra spaces and parentheses while pasting it in your browser!

**This story is only three chapters long and one will be posted Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. We'd love for you to review, so please make our Christmas and hit that blue button. Our boys hazelNUTS will be available to play with again tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors:** DKinney and maryhell.

**Rating:** M for language and guy-on-guy action.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight or anything related to Corbin Fisher; we've just fucked about with them.

**Pairings:** Edward/Jasper and Emmett/Liam

**TTZE to our pre-reader, joss859 and beta, cocoalvin. You guys have been soooo supportive and simply brilliant, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN<strong>**

**Just Nuts - Chapter 2**

This story is all in Jasper's POV

I tried to fake enthusiasm to see all the guys, but failed, perhaps I needed acting lessons.

"Hey Travis! How's it goin' man?" shouted Trey, watching me come in from a distance.

Hearing my name, Zeb's eyes shot to mine and he gave me the biggest shiny, enthusiastic toothy smile that I will never forget.

Between man hugs, hellos, and welcomes, I saw Zeb stand up, jog towards me and then he enveloped me in his arms. I can't begin to explain how confused I was.

He pulled away a little asking, "Are you okay? You look… sick?" Intriguing, but what the fuck, if only he knew?

All I wanted to do was hold him close, never let him go, and say what was really going on in my heart. I was so fucking happy to see him, but yes, also feeling sick and desperate because it was happening here, at Corbin's house again.

Being here meant only one thing: he was here to shoot another scene, but this time with a man, and I knew it wasn't me.

My stomach churned and it took all I had to not throw up right there.

Letting go of me, Zeb kept his hand on my arm, saying with a concerned look on his face.

"You look sick, you should go home."

Feeling a little light headed at the rush of emotions attacking my system, all I could whisper was, "No, I'm… I'm fine. I'll be fine." As I stared at the floor that was all I could say, in such a low voice, I believe he was the only one who heard.

At that point, all the other guys started milling around me, asking if I needed anything, trying to be helpful.

"Hey, you're crowding him! Step away, he needs air!" I heard Connor's booming voice. Looking up I saw him pushing the others away, leaving only Zeb close to me.

Did he know? I was finding it hard to think.

"Hey, buddy… everything okay?" He added, lowering his towering torso to my eye level. Trailing my eyes away from his, I just nodded.

I must have been wavering on my feet a little because the next thing I knew, Conner was circling his arm around my waist, taking my duffle bag from my hand and walking me to the bedroom.

I found myself leaning on him because my legs just weren't co-operating, and I was feeling heavy. "What happened there, Travis? When I left the apartment this morning you were okay."

Connor and I had moved from the dorm room as soon as we had enough money to afford rent. We'd decided that moving into an apartment together would be best, since we had the same occupation and were used to living together anyway. Splitting the bills was comfortable for both of us too. He also needed his privacy and a separate sound proofed room to be with Dru, who had already practically moved in with us. I had to admit, I enjoyed not being forced to hear them fuck every single night, reminding me of how much of a loser I was.

Finding it difficult to catch my breath, I took in several deep breaths before murmuring, "I don't know. I… I can't say. Not now." Looking over my shoulder, I saw Zeb walking behind us with his head down, his eyes staring at our feet.

My stomach cringed again and images of the guys in the living room fucking Zeb flooded my mind. I shut my eyes and shivered at the thought.

Walking through the door to Connor and Dru's room, I heard Zeb behind us. "I thought you would stay in my room this time. Corbin said you would…"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, I tried to calm myself down. I turned around and the look in his eyes shocked me, they were pleading, on the verge of watering; his eye brows up in the middle as if waiting for an answer.

I knew I wasn't staying with Dru and Connor, but had no idea Corbin had set me a place this time, I generally picked a bed wherever I wished to.

Pursing my lips, trying to buy myself some time, I finally decided, "It's okay… I'll stay in your room. Could you take my bag there? I need some time with Connor… we've got some catching up to do." Nodding, Zeb picked up my bag from Connor and walked away.

Connor pushed me into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot, almost throwing me onto the bed inside. I could hardly stay on my feet. What the fuck happened to my caring friend?

"YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT KID, ARE YOU?" he shouted.

I panicked! The walls were thin with no soundproofing. People could hear us, for sure!

I wasn't able to respond to his question without revealing the truth, and that would make him yell louder. Lying would be the best way to go, I didn't want to, so I just sat on his bed, with my head hanging low, playing with my hands.

"Answer me, God damn it!" I nodded.

Dru, who was lying down when we walked in, was now in a sitting position looking spooked at Connor's reaction.

Thankfully, Dru backed me up, "Chill out, Connor. What if he is? That's his problem! Let him deal with it."

I could almost see the steam coming out of Connor's ears at his partner's laid back response

"Chill out? Do you remember, Dru, the Joel fiasco? Huh? Remember what we went through with Travis even before he left? Covering up for Joel's tantrums, keeping him away from Travis during his scenes… What about the aftermath? We had to deal with the EMO shit Travis went through! WE had to!" Connors voice was a little lower but still too loud in my opinion.

"Would you please just shut the fuck up?" I yelled and whispered at the same time.

"I'm not in love with him… I just wasn't expecting him to be here. That's all. I feel… I feel very protective of him. I didn't want him to have the same life we do."

"What's wrong with the life we have?" Dru hissed. "I do what I like, I make money, and I hurt no one while doing it! What's so bad about that?" he added. Oh fuck, I'd pissed him off too now.

Yeah, Dru sure had a different way of thinking. I could never fully understand how his mind worked. I knew what he said was true, but this would never be the career I would have chosen for myself. Not sure what I would have done knowing how much I liked to get fucked. What's done is done and I can't change the past, I did what I did when I had to do it; this was my lot. It didn't mean I wanted it for someone else though.

"Dru, I like him… I like him a lot. The thought of someone else fucking him makes me so sick…" My voice just disappeared, caught in my throat.

Sitting beside me on the bed, Connor hugged me and all I could do was bury my head into his shoulder. I didn't want to cry—I wasn't a pussy! I never cried for Joel, but I guess I was realizing more of what he went through now.

Dru opened the covers of his bed, inviting me to occupy it. I did as suggested while he moved to Connor's bed and lay there, resting his head on Connor's lap.

I snuggled my face down into Dru's pillow, letting his scent invade my brain, easing the pain in my heart.

I loved Dru, in a buddy kind of way. In his weird way he had captured my friendship forever. He could be a bit of a lunatic, but he had a heart of gold. He loved Connor so fucking much he'd transferred colleges so that he could stay close to him.

They had none of the issues I had. I didn't want anyone to touch Zeb. They couldn't care less who they fucked.

I remembered the day Dru and I did a scene. Connor was already hot for him and was there watching. I was so afraid he would get jealous or something. He surprised the shit out of me; he not only wasn't jealous at all, but came to tell me Dru was awesome and asked me how it felt with him. Go figure!

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

After taking a nap, I manned up and went to my room. Thank God Zeb was not there.

After a shower to wake up properly and remove the days travel grime, I walked back to the bedroom, and this time Zeb was there, sitting on MY bed, looking at me with lustful eyes, and biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"Hey," I almost whispered. I can't explain what happened with my heart when he was around. I felt weak in the knees, like the bones had been removed; my breathing almost stopped and it was hard for me to move around naturally. Something else took me over completely, feeling as though a rope was pulling me towards him.

Going to my bag to pick up some clothes, I heard him say.

"Why do you hate me?" Feeling the air escaping my lungs, I felt trapped. Why was he cornering me like this?

Of course I didn't hate him, why would he think that? But how could I tell him, without revealing my secret? The one that told him that I had never felt for anyone, the way I felt for him?

Suddenly I remembered to breathe!

After composing myself, I sat on his bed, across from him as he sat on mine. I couldn't look into his eyes or he would see it. He would see all the love they were holding for him. I would look into his beautiful green orbs and I would feel like pulling him to me, kissing him, holding him in my arms. I couldn't let that happen.

Keeping my face angled towards our feet, I tried.

"I don't hate you, Zeb. It's quite the opposite." I could see with my peripheral vision that he had turned to face me square on, but he was looking down, mirroring me.

"Why did you… then, why did you seem so disappointed when you saw I was here?" He paused. "I was thrilled to know you were here."

"I just thought you wouldn't go on with this." My voice was getting weaker by the minute.

"This? You mean… working here?" He lifted his head, I didn't.

Nodding, but keeping my focus on my feet, I replied, "Yeah… I wished you hadn't come back for this." Taking a deep breath I went on, "It's just… It's just… I mean… This isn't a life for a guy like you. You could do other things for money."

"I need the money for college," Was his answer. "My father is broke, and can't pay for me anymore. I wasn't going to come. The first time, I mean. Corbin was trying to talk me into it, but… I didn't need it back then. I DO need it now, or I won't graduate. I wanna finish college, and this is my ticket for the ride."

Swallowing, the saliva traveled harshly down my throat. My dad was paying for college and I was still doing it. I already had more money saved up than I would need for a while. With my heart swollen and yet sore at having drawn the same trail he was about to, I took a chance. "Want me to pay it off for you?" I asked, silently praying to the gods that he would accept.

"I could never accept that… sorry. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you."

I could relate to that.

With no arguments left, our discussion, if you could call it that, was over.

Things returned to some kind of normality after, as we got comfortable being around each other. Sleeping close to him at night gave me a sense of calm, tranquility. It felt so good.

Given the new Vegas location, and the fact that Zeb had left after just one scene with a girl the first time around, Corbin gave him a few days to acclimatize.

Leaning up against my headboard one night with a knee bent, reading a book, I noticed he was agitated. He would walk back and forth, scratching his head now and then, and biting his nails.

"What's up, Zeb?" I asked nonchalantly, pretending to read. "Nervous?" He nodded with his thumbnail still on the corner of his mouth.

Hating the thought of calling myself experienced, I could guess what was happening. "Are you about to shoot a scene?" He nodded, giving an anxious, "Tomorrow morning." He sat on his bed, facing the en-suite bathroom door, wringing his hands, looking as though he was about to make a dash for it and throw up.

"It's natural to be worried." Unsuccessfully, I tried to sooth his angst.

"It's not that," he replied, quickly cutting me off. "I… I never… Ineverkissedaguybefore." He sounded like a machine gun.

Standing up, it was my turn to walk around, my nerves on full blown ship wrecked mode.

"Oh… what kind of scene is it? Is it a bi tag?" It was the standard for newbies.

"Yeah… Trey and Delila." He wouldn't calm down. And I couldn't either.

My boy was going to kiss a guy and it wasn't going to be me.

Clasping both his hands under his knees, his legs were swinging back and forth, kicking the air like a child sitting on a bench before his first day of school. His face was down, eyes closed.

Suddenly, it dawned on me—he may also have to fuck Trey. Thankfully they never had new guys bottom on their first scene or two. That thought had me ready to burst like a napalm bomb, I was so enraged. I needed to keep it all in, he couldn't find out what I was feeling for him.

I said nothing for a while, and when I was about to speak he beat me to it.

"Would you kiss me?" He lifted his eyes to meet my gaze. I immediately looked down again.

No… this was not happening to me. Pursing my lips I just shook my head from side to side and Zeb thought it was my answer.

"Why not? Why am I any different? You kiss boys on the scenes all the ti—" Jumping in front of him I held his face between my palms, my thumbs caressing his cheeks.

Our eyes met and right then I was done for, my life was swimming in the green ocean of his eyes. He owned me, and he didn't even know.

Slowly closing the space between us, I could feel his breath of anticipation on my face. His lips were parted and I ran my thumbs over them, too. Getting closer, my forehead touched his and our noses brushed. I could see he was looking at my lips. I wanted him to look up, into my eyes so that I could dive right back into his sea of molten mercury. I mouthed 'look into my eyes' almost as a whisper.

Darting my tongue out, I traced his bottom lip, tasting him. His lips parted immediately, but he wouldn't have it that easy, this was my area and I knew what I was doing, I needed him to want it, not just to practice. I sprinkled small kisses on his lips, on his nose, on his chin until I focused back on his lips and then I put all I had in me into that kiss. My lips became demanding, pushing hard against his, parting them so my tongue could raid his mouth and steal his breath, fighting his tongue, and causing us both to moan and groan into each other's mouths.

I was unable to tell if I was being over forceful, making him scared of going on with it, or if I was trying to draw him to me. But I soon had my answer as he tilted his head allowing me to kiss him even deeper. My hands moved to the back of his neck and I felt his hands finally touching my back, strongly but gently pulling me into him. We were so close it was hard to breathe. Trying to come up for air I pulled back, managing a short gasp before being attacked by Zeb's consuming plump lips. Zeb grasped my shirt, pulling me back to him, leaning back on the bed, taking me with him. Crawling over him, I felt his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me down, covering his body.

I should have stopped him, I really should, I just couldn't. I had dreamed of this for so long that I gave myself over and drowned in the sea of Edward.

He was like air to me; I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't stop kissing him, even after he let me go, trying to slide us back on the bed—I lost it.

Releasing his lips, I pulled him to lie on the full length of the bed. Once we were settled, with his head on the pillow and me hovering over him, and me stunned by the fire in his eyes, Zeb grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back flush on top of him and I could hardly control the urge to rub my erection against his hip.

I didn't know what was happening, but it felt so fantastic that I couldn't care less about understanding!

My boy was under me, his willing lips on mine, his hands roaming over me clutching at clothing, muscle and skin, his moans reverberating in my mouth taking me to new heights of sensual awareness.

Lost in the feeling, I was caught by surprise when Zeb quickly turned us around ending up on top of me. Seconds later I felt his hard cock urgently rubbing against mine through our clothes. His hips were thrusting into mine hard, and I met him thrust for grinding thrust with just as much fervor and vigor; I was in heaven.

Too soon, Zeb broke our kiss, breathlessly caressing his cheek to mine before kissing and licking down my jaw line to my neck until he found my collarbone, dispensing the same treatment to it. Once it had been thoroughly tasted he continued moving slowly down my body.

He pushed my shirt up and I felt his tongue lap my overheated skin, making me shiver. My hands flew to his hair:, if I was going to drown and go to hell, I was at least going to experience a slice of heaven before I went.

Zeb moved farther south, nuzzling my erection through my jeans. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I couldn't take them off the delicious sexy creature between my legs. I was on my elbows looking down at him when he glanced at me through his lashes with pleading eyes—I just nodded.

What was I doing? I was letting him have his way with me! Hum… I was letting him have his way with me. That didn't sound so bad, did it? Who the hell cared?

His shaky hands were on the button fly of my jeans, opening them button-by-button; I felt my stomach quiver as each pull of the material careened my dreams closer to fruition. Goosebumps of anticipation were breaking all over my skin and my jaw could hardly keep still from shivering with expectancy.

FUCK!

Yanking my underwear below my balls and holding my erection firmly in his hand, Zeb didn't show any hesitation as he licked my length painfully, slowly from the base, all the way up to my slit, sucking on it, savoring my pre-come. I had closed my eyes, but I had to look, I wanted to check for any signs of discomfort—I found none.

"You taste so good T," was all he said before engulfing my cock in his hot wet cavernous mouth, sucking all the way back up to the head. For a guy who'd had his first male kiss not long ago, he was a natural, jumping from first base to the next in quick succession. I very briefly wondered what 'Research' he'd done.

The thought of being his first in kissing, blowing, and being intimate with a guy was so thrilling to me! His lips around me as he sucked and twirled his tongue around the head drove me insane! Not because of what he was doing, but because HE was doing it! Watching his head bobbing up and down treating me like I was his favorite flavored Popsicle, I soon felt my balls tightening and the buzz in the pit of my stomach that always preceded my climax.

I had to warn him, "Z, Z… move… I'm gonna come!"

He didn't move. I tried grasping his hair to move him anyway, but it was too short. With not enough time to try to get him away from my cock, I shot my load down his throat, groaning at the sight of him, trying to swallow every bit of my come. With me a shaking and quivering wreck, he kept sucking, carefully and oh so deliciously bringing me down from my high.

Pulling him to me, I wanted to return the favor, but he attached his lips to mine enabling me to taste myself in his mouth.

Guiding my hand down into his loose fitting shorts, I felt my cock hardening again.

Deciding I'd been submissive for long enough, I pulled down his shorts, wrapping my hand around both of our cocks, thrusting back and forth into my hand as Zeb did the same.

Bending closer to his ear, I whispered, "I want to taste you too."

"You will… but I want it like this right now," he murmured looking down at my hand holding our two cocks. The sight alone made him thrust harder into my hand, increasing the friction against my cock, causing me to get harder by the second.

"I want to come with your lips on mine," he added.

His husky whispers while looking into my eyes with those two pools of pure ecstasy were fueling my want and I could already feel a tingling up my spine, I didn't want to come though, I wanted this to last as long as it could.

Using every remnant of restraint, I held back while sliding his cock into my hand hard; I felt his lips travel to my ear to chant,"I'm gonna come… I'm gonna come… Come with me?" And I was a goner.

We came hard, convulsing in unison as his seed spread over my cock, mixing with mine. His face was beautiful, he was glowing, as a thin sated line of a smile spread across his face. I had never come again so soon before, the feelings Zeb had stirred within me were somehow responsible for eliciting the most ecstasy my body had ever experienced.

"Now you can taste me," he whispered.

Sliding him to my side, I moved down his body licking him clean. Arching his back he moaned feeling my lips around his sensitive shaft. I took my time caressing his body with my tongue and lips; I knew I might never have the chance again.

Hooking his hands under my arms he pulled me back to him and kissed my lips. It wasn't anxious this time. He was exploring his own taste, mixed with mine, on my tongue.

Pulling away just enough so he could speak, he stated, "I want you to be my first."

"Z, we aren't supposed to be doing this the night before a scene… I'm done with mine, but you have a long day tomorrow. Round two would be imprudent of us. Besides, you will do Trey tomorrow, anyway."

"You didn't get what I was saying. I want you to be the first to do me," he said shyly.

I sat up in a flash, completely annoyed by his request. Already shaking my head no before uttering the word, as he enquired, "Why not?"

Rubbing my eyes with my left hand, my right hand flew to his head while I tried explaining my thoughts.

"I… It's 'cause…" I took a deep breath hoping to put my thoughts in gear. "Z, the first time bottoming can be very painful, not everyone enjoys it. I don't want to be the person who will make you feel the pain it involves. Why would you want it to be with me in the first place?" I furrowed my brows at the thought.

Zeb buried his face on my belly and it would have been so endearing if not for the drying come he ended up sticking his nose into. Laughing, I pulled him away, bringing his face up to me, cleaning his nose with the hem of my T-shirt.

He stood up and went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean me up. When he was done, I was surprised when, instead of moving to his own bed, he climbed on top of mine, his back to my chest, falling asleep right away.

My mind was reeling. What did this mean? Did he have the same feelings I had for him? No… probably not. He just needed someone to look up to. Someone to keep him safe, help him out. Okay, I could be that. I would be that.

Still in deep thought, I drifted into sleep.

Waking up the next morning I couldn't help but notice that I had Zeb still comfortably and beautifully sleeping in my arms. With my morning erection on full alert, I pressed against his ass allowing his scent to invade my nostrils giving me a sense of peace I had long forgotten.

Unfortunately real life invaded my thoughts, my boy was going to be fucking Trey and Dalila today and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Closing my eyes tight, I willed time to go backwards. The night before had been fantastic, beyond anything someone like me could hope for, and the best part was that he'd chosen to sleep with me. What was gonna happen now? Would he pull away from me? Find me a freak or something for allowing us to give in to our most feral and basic instincts? I hoped not. Last night his desire had been as strong and demanding as mine, it was there in every kiss, caress, grasp, moan, groan and grind, but would they remain in place in the light of day?

My internal ramblings were interrupted by a sigh that I dared to hope was contentment that escaped his lips while waking. Pressing his body against mine, I froze. What would this scene play out to be?

"Morning, T," was his sleepy greeting to me.

Wriggling around to face me, he opened his sleepy eyes allowing me to gaze once more at the beautiful emeralds before me. I didn't know what to say.

Last night he'd asked me for a kiss but our actions had escalated to a high that took us in effect all night to come down from.

My brain was on overload—I wished I knew what the fuck was going on here, I was like a fish out of water, at times unable to breath and flapping around aimlessly. Whatever it was—it felt too damn good to let go.

Closing his eyes he snuggled his ass, back and shoulders, into me and began to fall back asleep. I was so happy that he felt comfortable enough to act like this, but I was all too aware that we were here to do a job.

Not wanting to rudely jolt him from his slumber, I pulled him closer, leaned over him and placed a kiss on his jaw before whispering in his ear, "Hey, Z… It's time to wake up, baby."

"I know," he replied muffling his words into my shirt.

Craning his head back to look up at me, a serious expression returned to his features. "What is it gonna be like?"

"What? The scene?" He nodded. "I hardly remember my first… Part of me was excited to be in something like that, but also really worried and scared. I really can't recall much. I came back for more, so I guess you'll enjoy it too."

I could see him deep in thought. "What is it like to fuck a guy?" I had to laugh. He looked like a kid going to his first day at school.

Technical facts I could do. "Tighter than any snatch or pussy you'll find around here, but also hot… Dependant on how experienced your bottoming partner is, the first ring can be… interesting… to breach, so make sure you have plenty of lubrication. Be careful not to come too fast… You gotta learn to control that."

"Hmm… don't worry about that, I can go on forever," he answered smugly, pressing his lips to mine.

Pulling back, his eyes still locked on my lips, he commented, "I'd much rather be doing that with you." Kissing me, "If I'd known you were into me as much as I'm into you, I would have asked Corbin to have you there as a condition of my coming back."

This time his lips attached to mine and his hands became dominant as they pushed me to lie on my back allowing him to curl his body over mine.

Straddling my hips, Zeb continued with his assault on my lips, sliding his hands up my arms, entwining our fingers.

Fuck, why did life have to invade our bubble? As much as I wanted this, we couldn't continue like last night. He had to be a hundred percent rested for his scene.

Turning my face to sadly escape his lips and before he could follow my move I breathlessly blurted, "Stop! We can't. Not now."

Feeling him ease his advance, but still holding my hands against the mattress, he pulled himself up and hovered over me. Lowering himself again slowly, touching every bit of my eager body, he leveled his eyes with mine asking huskily, "Are you sure?" I nodded.

It would be insane to take him again and make him mine, but I couldn't jeopardize his scene, I was in a catch twenty-two situation; if his scene got fucked up he would be sacked and leave and be safe from this world, but that would also mean I'd lose him too and I was already in deep. I would have gladly switched bodies with him, if it were possible.

Trying to break my resolve, he went on, "I can do it you know… Once here, twice there… maybe three times there." And he latched his mouth to mine again. I moaned into the kiss and too soon, he pulled up playfully, chirping, "Well… I believe you stated your wish… No fun for Edward, I mean, for Zeb this morning," before standing up and almost running to the bathroom.

I was enchanted with his playfulness, but as soon as the bathroom door closed, my heart clenched. I had no right to claim him for myself, and yet, I felt like someone was taking what was mine—MINE.

The hour had arrived and this was his time to prepare. It wasn't my place to invade or distract.

Standing I went to the only person that could help: Connor. I didn't brush my teeth, or comb my hair or change my clothes; instead I marched to him almost in tears. What was happening to me? I had never wanted anyone like that before, not Joel, and not Alice…

I bumped into the door opening it with a thump, before rushing inside—I almost knocked Dru to the floor.

"Heyyyyy! Slow down, mister!" Dru uttered. Not even looking at him or apologizing, I sat on the bed trying to wipe my eyes clean before any of them could see the tears.

Walking out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, Connor kissed Dru on the lips quickly before saying matter of factly, "His boy is shooting a scene today and look at him—he's already a mess."

"His boy?" Dru asked confused.

"Zeb… That's why you're here, isn't it?" he asked turning to me. I nodded and almost begged, "Please… Just keep me distracted so I won't think about what is going to go on in that room… Please?" rocking myself back and forth, between my hands.

"We'll get you out of here for a while… None of us has anything to do anyway."

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

Once Zeb had left for the set, Connor grabbed me some clothes and between them they got me presentable and not looking too much like a shipwreck.

Taking me out of the complex using one of the many cars available to us, they took me to the Ethel M Chocolate Factory. This was more than just a Chocolate Factory, there were Cactus gardens there too. Dru was in his element—he saw this as a stage and we were his audience.

Despite my dour mood, they had brought me to a place where Dru's dry wit had anyone within earshot either laughing their socks off or cringing.

Throughout the tour of the factory, where we learned how the sweet delights were made, Dru just couldn't help himself and we were subjected to jokes and innuendo.

It all started with, "And on the eighth day God created chocolate."

Followed by, "You know guys, seven days without chocolate makes one weak."

As we watched the hazelnut fudge get covered in chocolate, Dru gulped before turning to Connor. "I want you in that, your cock, I want it all, and I want it smothered in whipped cream and chocolate." His statement almost made Connor drag him into the nearest closet.

I started to say something but was stopped by Connor putting his hand up silencing me. "Do not disturb: chocolate fantasy in progress."

It didn't take long before other innuendos surfaced from them. "Life is like a box of chocolates...Full of nuts." And, "Connor I'd put chocolate on your nuts any time and suck them clean." Earning him a groan from Connor and funny looks from passers by.

I couldn't help but murmur, "I'm gonna need therapy after this."

Dru quickly came back with the line, "Chocolate is cheaper than therapy, and you don't need an appointment."

After that I gave up and enjoyed the distractions.

On surviving the factory, we entered the Cactus Arboretum.

"Holy fuck, I've never seen so many pricks in one place before," was Connor's first response. I guess Dru was rubbing off on him. This earned him Dru's first Cactus joke.

"What's the difference between a cactus and the Packers' stadium?"

Together we answered, "I don't know, what's the difference between a cactus and the Packers' stadium."

"A cactus has sixty thousand pricks on the outside." That had Connor and me laughing our asses off.

As we wandered around the arboretum, there was one plant that looked like a tennis racket earning it the comment, "I wonder what team that bats for?" Oh, dear.

Another looked just like a hand, which made us all suck in our butts, as the thought of a prickly hand touching anything sensitive made us squirm and pull a face.

It wasn't too long before Connor started chuckling at a particular cactus that looked like a star, "Hey Dru, that one looks like your ass before my dick gets in it."

Apparently Connor's booming voice carried, catching the attention of a couple. The guy frowned, but the woman gasped. She had to be in her mid to late thirties, she looked good though, with long dark hair and a figure she obviously looked after. Edging closer she mumbled something which had us all bending in closer to hear her. She had to repeat it.

"Are you Dru, Connor and Travis, from Corbin Fisher's House?" It was like she was trying to be a secret agent or something.

We didn't want to give her away; so we just smiled and nodded, earning us a wide eyed grin.

She looked as though she was going to say more, but unfortunately her partner interrupted, "Honey... Honey dear, do you know those guys? Are you okay... you look a little flustered."

She quickly returned to him, citing the temperature of the day as the reason for the blush that reached from her neck upwards, requesting they return to somewhere with air conditioning.

I guess we were her guilty secret.

Soon after, we returned to the house.

During our ride back to the mansion, all the light banter faded. My thoughts returned to the house and to him.

Connor's voice brought my quiet thoughts into the present like an explosion.

"Man, what's gotten into you? Do you have any idea how pathetic you look now? You guys aren't even together yet, you cannot…"

Cutting him off mid-sentence, I stated, "We got together last night."

"WHAT? How did that happen? How is he going to do his sce—"

"We didn't fuck, alright? We just…" and my thoughts trailed off to the night before.

"Kissed?"

"We went a little further than that… He'll be fine today. He assured me of that." Rubbing my hands together looking away. He'd told me he'd be fine and I truly hoped he would be.

"How did that happen?" Connor was worried. Dru was wide eyed observing. It was really too soon. Not Even Dru and Connor had ended up together so fast.

Shrugging my shoulders and giving my mouth a couple of false starts, I eventually answered, "He asked me to kiss him… He'd never kissed a guy before… and, and he was nervous about the scene."

"Aaaaand?" Connor could see by my reaction there was more to come.

"And he didn't let go… We ended up… I mean, he ended up blowing me."

"Was he any good?" Dru asked with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Druuuuuu! Shut up! We are having a serious conversation here! T may get into trouble and no one wants that!"

Dru chuckled as he sat back. I looked at him and nodded with a smile. The smirk was back on his face right away.

"Was that all?" Connor enquired.

Scratching the back of my neck, gazing at the outside view, I replied, "No. I got both of us off again… hand job."

Dru just couldn't help himself, "Fuck man! You didn't even blow the guy? You're mean!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DRU!" Connor yelled at the same time I was saying "He asked for it to be like that…There's more."

Repeating my words, with raised eyebrows, "There's more?"

"He slept with me, in my bed… all night." Still not willing to believe there could be seriously something between us, I rambled on, "But I don't know what that means! I… I don't know if he was just experimenting before his shoot or… I mean… He said he was into me."

"No kidding?" Connor looked at me, this time with a cynical smile on his face. "The guy almost tackled you the minute you walked through the door. Saved you a bed for two days to make sure you would sleep by him. He asks for you to kiss him and ended up blowing you! Nahhhhhhhh, I don't think all that means he is into you… OF COURSE HE IS, DIPSTICK! Now, listen to me."

He waited for me to look at him, "If the guy really likes you, he can have his mouth on another's, his hands on someone else's body, his cock up someone else's ass, but nothing will make him feel as good as he feels with you. Cause it's all just pretend; we use our imaginations to get us places we need to be. Besides liking you, he has already had a taste of you and how things can be great between you two. Nothing will change that."

He paused before delivering his last line, "And answer me this, after all these years on the job, have you ever fallen for someone after you did a scene with them?" I shook my head no.

Dru gave the last eulogy, "Our bodies are just keepers of our soul, man…" I heard him from behind us. "Our soul is what really matters. We love with it, not with our bodies. Of course we need to work, eat, drink… We need our bodies for that, even for showing the love we feel to our loved ones, but in this case, the soul is present… In scenes they aren't. Only our bodies succumb to the sensations and do what they were designed to do."

Fuck.

See what I told you about Dru?

Living the life we lived, maybe it would feel better if I kept his words in mind and not made a big deal out of this. We both needed the job, Zeb and I.

I was deep in thought for the rest of the ride back to the mansion.

Walking into my room to take a shower and change, Zeb was already there, sprawled on my bed. I could finally breath. He didn't look upset.

"So… how did it go?" I asked nonchalantly, but I was anxious as hell.

"Not half as hot and satisfying as last night," he said, standing up and walking towards me. "But it was fun." He circled his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace. I just clasped him tighter to me and smelled his fresh showered skin. I was relieved, and now he was all mine again, if only for a little while.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

I didn't ask for details and when Corbin asked me if I wanted to take a look at Zeb's scene after my own, I shook my head no, saying I was too tired.

The rollercoaster ride that my life turned out to be was catching up on me.

Zeb and I had nothing, yet I felt he was mine already, and he acted as if he was too. The first time we ventured out of the room that day, he walked too close to me but I couldn't find it within myself to move away from him.

Before we got to the main area, Connor showed up and walked right in between us, holding us firmly apart. Zeb looked at me with sick puppy eyes, but all I could do was shrug and thank Connor for saving us from gossip, especially after proceeding to give us instructions on how we needed to behave among the others.

"Zeb, you can't stay so close. T's not gonna co-operate and it's gonna be up to you to preserve your jobs. You have to be stronger than him." My face was flushed in embarrassment and he wasn't finished, with his dimples showing, he giggled and nodded in my direction. "Our friend T here, is addicted to affection." He knew it was nothing like that. He knew I was in love with the guy. Maybe he was trying to disclose as little truth as possible. "He won't pull away if you hold him in front of every-fucking-one in the house… If you kiss him… Hell, if you decide to fuck him in the pool he won't mind." Hmm, now he's giving us ideas, the fucker.

"But you can't let any of that happen, or you will turn into two poor suckers, without a penny in your pockets, and no roof over your heads! Got it? " he said, looking directly into Zeb's eyes. Zeb could only nod and I could see tears gathering in their corners as the realization of possible separation sunk in, if we were not careful. Connor, with a much lighter mood finally finished, "Fuck, your eyes are really amazing… No wonder Travis is insane about you."

There you go! That was all I needed! I felt like I had just been pushed out of the closet! Not as a gay man, but as a gay man who loved another… Not any other, but the very boy that was standing mere inches away from me.

Connor nudged me with his elbow, winking at me and said, "I bet if I were cast for a scene with him that would get me distracted." Bastard, but I knew he was kidding, neither of us had been cast for a scene with him at all. However, those eyes had made me come the night before and waking up to watch them flutter open this morning had been amazing!

We spent the day lounging and playing around each other, splitting up at times so that no one would notice anything different about us. During the guys regular antics, I used to find Trey amusing as he'd happily lark around with anyone and everyone, but now, all I wanted to do was punch him in the face hopefully breaking one or two teeth because as soon as I was any distance away from Zeb, he would jump in quicker than a ferret down a rabbit hole. What pleased me though, was that Zeb treated him exactly the same as everyone else and did not succumb to his charms.

That night, when I finally went back to our bedroom after dinner, Zeb was already there, on my bed, reading my book.

His beauty took my breath away!

I made my way to the bathroom, took a shower, put on my boxers and T-shirt, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and by the time I walked out, he was asleep with my book fallen onto his chest. He looked angelic. I was dazzled by his image, his tanned skin against the crisp white linens, his face slightly turned to his left, his arms folded around the book. Mesmerized by the sight before me, I slowly sat on the armchair by the bathroom door and pulling my knees to my chest, I observed him, his chest moving up and down as he breathed softly.

I never imagined I was capable of having such strong and striking feelings. The mere idea of him disappearing made my body want to writhe in pain. What would I do if his feelings didn't match my own? Was I already in too deep to survive the heartache should everything go wrong, or would I be better staying away from him for a while until I was absolutely sure of the path we were taking?

Leaning towards self-preservation, I moved to his cold bed instead of lying down by him, comfortable and warm on mine.

When I was pulling the covers open I heard him shifting on my bed. "What are you doing?" he asked as he turned to me, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep," was my lousy excuse.

"Come lie down here with me?" he instructed, reaching for my hand before pulling me to my bed. The feel of his long soft fingers wrapped around mine coupled with the emotion in his eyes was too much for me to fight against.

I ended up encased by him, my back to his chest, his strong arms holding me gently but firmly and a leg draped over mine. I felt cared for and safe.

Feeling his warm breath ghost down my neck, a small shiver went up my spine making me move a little. Soon his lips were kissing my pulse line between my ear and collar bone, his hands roamed about my torso while his erection rubbed against my ass as he circled his hips against mine.

"You smell so fucking delicious, baby," he said between kissing and inhaling my scent.

"I just showered." My God! I'm a moron.

"Not talking about soap, babe." And he placed lingering sensual kisses over my shoulders and back. "T… what's your real name?"

I chuckled to myself—wow—didn't see that one coming.

In my current state of Zen, I'd answer anything he asked. Softly breathing the answer, "Jasper," I moved my head back encouraging him to move to my neck. "Yours… Edward… yeah?"

He nodded against my neck chuckling, "Sounds like it belongs to a grandpa, doesn't it?" he commented. "People call me Ed. Can I call you Jay?" he asked as he continued to pepper kisses on my body.

I felt like I was in a fantasy world and I didn't want the movie to end. "We're supposed to call each other by our stage names in here… So when we're in a scene we won't screw up and say our real names… I don't even know many of the guy's real names."

I hadn't turned around to speak nor had I opened my eyes. I was torn, I wanted it all, but I was so afraid of bonding with him and then being alone again, I felt like my heart was being squeezed by my rib cage.

Zeb stopped kissing me, pulled up to support himself on his bent elbow and rolled me onto my back, asking, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Scrunching my lids closed even more, I knew that if I looked into his eyes I would cave in. Sighing, I kept quiet.

"Look at me Jasper!" he demanded.

Slowly, I peered through my lashes, but I couldn't look him directly.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll just walk away." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I didn't want him to go, but I wasn't convinced enough to bare my soul to him either.

The words just wouldn't come. "It's not that… I… I…" Still not looking at him, I couldn't verbalize what I was feeling, but he wouldn't quit it.

"Jasper, I came back for you." That did the trick. My wide eyes shot to his and I could see his were watery. I wanted to kiss him senseless but I sought for him tell me more, to keep on speaking.

"What? Why? I thought it was for the money," I murmured, my eyes trailing away from him.

I felt him fidget slightly before answering, "I need the money. You were right though. I could have looked for something else, but I wanted to see you again. Since going home that first time, all I could think of was you. I watched all your videos… many times… Mostly the ones where you talk in the beginning, so I could hear your voice, watch you smile. I tried not being jealous of your work. In the end I decided to give the job a shot, to be close to you again." I was speechless and my face had turned back to his.

After taking a short breath, he continued, "I finally worked up the guts to call Corbin and ask to come back, but asked to be in a room by myself, hoping you would show up in the house and stay here with me."

"What if I wasn't here?" I searched his forest greens, though for what I didn't know.

"I thought of asking for your phone number… but as soon as I got here I heard Rudy telling some of the others that his next scene would be with you, and then he'd be out of here. I couldn't wait to see you again."

Bowing his head, he murmured his last sentence. "I came onto you too hard, didn't I? I'm so confused, Jay."

Okay, now was the time to say, "Fuck it," and just grow some balls and attack him. So that's exactly what I did.

Pulling him into my arms, I attached my lips to his forcefully, to which he responded as fast as he could, fighting my tongue with his, as his throat squeaked small bursts of pleasure while he proceeded to climb on top of me.

Grasping his ass cheeks I pulled him into me, groaning at the feeling of his rock hard cock grinding against mine. His elbows were positioned on both sides of my head supporting his body, his hands on my hair angling my head for better access. All I was capable of thinking of was him sliding his cock into me.

"Fuck me, Edward," I pleaded against his lips.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

* * *

><p>AN – Hey! Thanks for sticking with us! We hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Reviews are soooooo welcome you got no idea! So please! Blue button is down there! Show us some Christmas love!

I laughed so hard when I read Harrytwifan calling Edward Zebward in her review! FLOVED it! So... our boys are now officially Zebward (thank you Harrytwifan) and Travisper! LOL!

Oh! And I gotta remember you guys or inform some of you that maryhell just went live with **Dakota Skies**! You got no idea how good her story is! She finally posted her first chapter today and will post a chapter every week! If you choose to start reading it, and I'm sure you should, you are in for a treat! It's nothing like anything I have ever read! Sheriffsper and ... I'll just shut up and let you read it!

Remember! Blue button down there waiting for your click!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors:** DKinney and maryhell.

**Rating:** M for language and guy-on-guy action.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight or anything related to Corbin Fisher; we've just fucked about with them.

**Pairings:** Edward/Jasper and Emmett/Liam

**TTZE to our pre-reader, joss859 and beta, cocoalvin. You guys have been soooo supportive and simply brilliant, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN<strong>

**Just Nuts - Chapter 3**

My words seemed to fan the flames of desire and soon his hands were grasping the hem of my T-shirt, yanking it up and over my head, before doing the same to his own, sucking and biting every bit of skin his mouth could touch, as he moved down my body.

When he reached my groin, his eyes eagerly probed mine as he asked, "What do I do? What do you like?"

"Whatever pleases you, babe. What do you like to be done for you?" I was being patient.

It seemed he had no clue about what gave a guy pleasure and was desperate to get it right. He had fucked Trey and the girl in his last session but it seemed he didn't really know what he was doing. He let out a little laugh replying, "I don't know… I've seen video's, but I want you to guide me."

FUCK!

Was it me or was that the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in bed?

Directions were not going to be detailed, because instructing and receiving at the same time was hard, "Okay… hold my cock and kiss around it." I felt him doing exactly what I said, and I sighed. "Move to my balls… yeah… yeah… suck them… Mmmm… yeah… God, your mouth is so warm… ahhh, baby… be careful… yeah… lick the underside of my cock… yeah… Fuck, your tongue feels amazing."

Watching and feeling him do as I asked was so erotic, I was afraid of coming during foreplay, but my boy was a willing student and I wanted to help him learn.

"Swirl your tongue around the head… yeah… just like that… Fuck! Suck it… suck it, suck it, suck it…" And my cock was inside the heat of his mouth. My hands flew to his hair, following his movements up and down my shaft. I couldn't wait to bury myself inside him, but I couldn't, not yet, and definitely not now.

"How deep can you take it, Ed?"

He glided down my cock to the point of gagging. I was in ecstasy and in awe at my boy. I wanted his lips on mine again, and I wasn't prepared to wait. Pulling him up and locking my mouth with his, I could taste myself on his tongue as his body pressed against mine, his hand still between us, caressing and stroking my cock.

Too soon, he disengaged from my lips moving to my cock again, sucking around it before moving farther south. Burying his nose in my balls, I felt his lips touching the soft skin under them, close to my hole, making me shiver.

Spreading my legs apart, he lowered his head farther down, and I could feel his breath on my entrance before his lips pressed on it in a kiss. God that felt good!

Looking back at me from between my thighs, he instructed, "Teach me to rim you?"

Smirking at him I couldn't resist being cheeky, "I thought you'd seen all my videos?" I narrowed my eyes and bit my bottom lip at the end of the sentence.

He chuckled, but then was serious again, "I want to know how you really like it… fast… like this," and I felt his tongue lap quickly over my hole, I hissed. He kept speaking, "Mmm… or slow," doing the same but slowly.

"Oh God! Do it anyway you want to… I don't care, just do it. Lick my ass, baby, pleeeease." I was already a mess. I felt his tongue lapping over and over then circling around my puckered hole, while his left hand pumped my cock slowly and his right hand cupped my balls. Not multi-tasking but multi-pleasuring.

I thrust frantically up into his hand while I watched my boy eating my ass. God! I wished he would just fuck me soon and end my misery! I needed to come, I needed release! My balls must have been purple for a while. Then Ed lapped his long probing tongue over my hole one last time bringing it all the way along my balls, up the underside of my shaft, until he reached the head of my cock, swirling then wrapping it between his lips.

His right hand found its way to my mouth and I sucked on his fingers, coating them with saliva.

A jolt of electricity ran from the bottom of my spine up, making me shiver in anticipation. I would have at least part of him inside me soon.

Retrieving his saliva soaked slick fingers from my lips as I gave them one last circle of my tongue; he spread my cheeks and circled my hole with his middle finger. When I felt the tip sliding up inside me my balls hardened, I stopped his movements on my cock by holding his head between my hands.

"Baby… stop sucking or I'll come before you have the chance to fuck me," I breathlessly whispered with a trembling voice.

Sucking all the way to the head of my cock, he released it with a pop, gifting me with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

Tweaking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow he said, "Good to know I'm having the desired effect."

Bastard.

He took his time finger-fucking my ass, licking around it, kissing the inside of my thighs, my crotch. Soon I felt a second and then a third finger inside me. I noticed he had added lube to the mix but I had no idea when or how. I was on sensual overload, all I could do was feel him, his lips, his tongue, his nose and his breath all over my groin, cock, balls and ass, while his fingers were gliding in and out of me, making me writhe and push against them. My ass and back were unable to stop moving amid the onslaught.

I wasn't even paying attention to what else he was doing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I half sat up pulled his face up to me and looked into his lusting emeralds as I rasped, "Fuck me already!" before slumping back down to the bed in a wanton heap.

Edward lunged at me attacking my lips, while pumping his fingers faster in and out of me, then, in a sudden move, he pulled up, removed his digits and was kneeling between my legs.

When he pulled himself so abruptly from me, I had to close my eyes in order to regain my composure, preventing myself from expelling the huge amount of obscenities that ventured to the tip of my tongue.

Breathing deeply, I eventually looked down to see what he was doing. As soon as my eyes fell upon his beautiful image, I felt his fingers coating my ass with lube, around it, and in it.

Once he'd finished, he held his lubed cock and started teasing my hole, looking at me,

an anxious yet serious expression adorned his face. "Promise you will tell me if I hurt you?" I just nodded in response.

Feeling the head of his bare tip breaching my ring was heavenly. I held my cock tight and just breathed in and out slowly. I could feel his hand trembling, his eyes wouldn't leave mine; his desire to get this right for me evident from the look in his eyes that were locked to mine.

Being fucked by him was so amazingly unique. There was a different aura to the whole thing, as if we were both enveloped in a foreign energy, protecting us, soothing the pain, warming the heart, making me feel complete with him. I felt drunk on the high of the love I felt for him. Being connected in the most intimate way, I understood what Dru had told me before, about how it feels different when your soul is there, too.

When his cock was buried deep inside of me, Edward leaned down over me, kissing me deeply, before starting to move in and out of me slowly. His hand replaced mine between us, holding my cock, pushing it into his fist with every thrust of his cock inside me. I was on the verge of coming, I couldn't hold any longer

"Baby… can't hold it… gonna come," I murmured against his lips

Edward's thrusts became erratic and frantic, all I could hear was the slapping of skin on skin, and soon the dam broke and I came hard all over his hand and my stomach. Still pumping my cock, while I trembled and tremored with the strength of my orgasm, I felt him release inside me, my ass clenching around his cock, milking him. The unexpected warmth of his come splashing against the walls of my channel filling me, threw me into what felt like a different dimension! I held him tighter trying to fuse every inch of his body with mine, biting his neck hard, and making him growl.

I could still feel the final pulses of his orgasm fill me as our groans and kissing noises helped slowly bring us down from our high. God, I loved him!

Enjoying our visit to Nirvana, we didn't want it to end. He didn't pull out of me for a while, his cock happy to be buried deep within my heat. We kept holding each other for what seemed like an eternity before I felt his breathing even out.

We had made a huge mess out of my bed.

As Edward slumbered so did his cock. Feeling him softening inside me, I knew he would slip out soon, so I waited, not wanting to wake him up.

I couldn't sleep. My boy was in my arms and the feeling of his come sliding down inside me was exquisite. No one had ever come inside me without a condom, till now.

Feeling him shifting brought me back from my thoughts

"Next time you will make love to me," he lazily moaned, immediately closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

Believe me, there was nothing in the world I wanted more, than to top him.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

Thinking of a way to prepare him for that day in the future when he would have to bottom, had me taking him to a sex shop. It was so much fun looking at his shy smile facing all the huge dildos and toys in front of him. I knew I was blushing as well. Who would have thought? Two gay porn actors blushing in a sex shop.

I bought him a small vibrator and a small butt plug to start getting his ring used to being stretched. I also got him a bigger plug to wear every night.

Sadly that night was the last night we had together before we both were due to go home.

Wanting to make the most of our time together, we played with his toys. He was so anxious… But I made him feel so good that he asked me to fuck him already. I didn't. I was too wired and would end up hurting him. My cock was much too fond of a virgin ass. Preparation was everything and I needed him to be ready for me, because once inside him, I didn't know how much I would be able to hold back.

After getting him off, I asked him if he was ready to try the big plug through the night. He gulped then nodded.

Amply lubing it up, I started to carefully place it in him, moving in and out, going farther in with every thrust. He moaned throughout my movements. Once I had it half in, I noticed his cock hardening again. My boy was a horny fucker. His hand moved to it, caressing it slowly in time with my thrusts of the plug.

"Baby, stop stroking your cock. Do you want to fall asleep with an erection?" I said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Can't… feels too good," he whispered between moans and gasps.

The sight made my cock impossibly harder. I had gotten him off and before I had the chance to get myself off I was preparing him to sleep.

He moaned harder when the thickest part of the plug went through his ring, but once it was in, he roughly pulled me to him growling in desperation, "I wanna fuck you… I wanna fuck you now."

As fast as I could, I lubed up his cock! I couldn't wait to have him inside me. I knelt down with my back to him; he quickly positioned himself behind me. Suddenly the whole thing turned into a mess of hands and fingers. Ed was spreading my cheeks and his saliva coated fingers were touching my hole while my own fingers were also lubing myself getting in the way. As I felt him sliding a finger in I rushed to insert my own with his so he would prep me faster; I needed release and I needed it badly.

Soon enough he removed my hand from my own ass and placed it on the plug, pressing my curved palm against it, moaning at the sensation of the solid toy being pushed farther into him.

With trembling needy legs he aligned his cock with my entrance and started to push inside. I felt his strong hand on my hips as we both pulled the other closer and deeper! The pain and pleasure were indescribable! We both groaned aloud, forgetting we were supposed to be keeping quiet.

With his body flushed to my back, he pistoned his hips with one hand holding the arm that I had around him, pushing his plug in farther with every thrust, the other around me, pumping my cock. He kissed, bit and licked my back and shoulders. I had my other hand holding the back of his neck, pulling every inch of him to me and in me.

I don't know what happened to me every time he fucked me, or I sucked him, or anything, as long as it was with him. I could never hold back. Once my orgasm built up, it came out as strong, intense and thick as it could!

It didn't take long until both of us were convulsing, coming hard and desperately! Ed fucked me until we were spent. We collapsed with Ed on top of my back and fell asleep holding on to each other.

I didn't want to think we would be parting the next day.

Waking up the next day was heartbreaking. Our planes weren't due to leave until the evening, but each minute spent with him took us a minute closer to departure and separation.

Connor and Dru tried to make things lighter. They invited us out for a ride to keep us away from the other guys' curious eyes. We looked too depressed and that would definitely raise questions.

Riding in the back seat of Corbin's black tinted windows SUV, I held Zeb tightly in my arms and that helped to numb the pain of parting from him a little.

"So… what time is your flight again?" Zeb asked me, gazing out the window.

"At eight… yours?"

"Seven." I felt a huge lump forming in my throat while tears filled my eyes. I would have to watch him leave.

Trying not to dwell on the inevitable, I tried to keep conversation going, "Where are you headed?" It seemed funny, but we hadn't thought of asking each other where we lived.

Sounding sad he replied, "Miami. You?" still not looking at me.

"San Diego. What time does your class start tomorrow?"

Zeb wriggled in his seat a little, "Eerrrr… I don't have classes this semester."

Surprised, I looked down at him snuggled into the crook of my arm. "What? How come?"

"I… I had to stop for a while… couldn't pay the tuition."

"Weren't you on scholarship? Being a ball player?"

"Nah… my father was too proud to let me accept that. He wanted me to go to college to study, not to play sports. He could never imagine he would have to spend all our money trying to save my sister."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Save your sister? What happened?" and I turned him to look at me. He sighed and in a sad air he continued.

"My sister, Lilly, had leukemia. We tried everything within our power to treat her. Even my college funds were used. I didn't mind… I wanted my sister with us," he explained, wiping his tears away. By this time my tears had slid down my cheeks. Everything had been said in the past tense, so it wasn't difficult to know the outcome.

"How old was she?"

"Eleven… She lived for eighteen months after we found out about the disease." Biting his bottom lip, he trailed off.

"So… why are you going back to Miami? Do your parents live there?" The combination of our separation and the heartbreaking news of his sister stopped the floodgates from closing. Unable to find a tissue I wiped my eyes and runny nose on my sleeve.

"No. I can't make myself go back home. Last time I stayed there for three hours and ended up hitchhiking back to Miami. There are friends who know of my situation and they let me crash at their place. I also had to quit my job so that I could come to Vegas. But at least now I've got money for rent and stuff." It was typical Zeb to find the positive.

"Why don't you come with us to San Diego?" I heard Dru say from the front seat. I was speechless.

"What?" was his response.

As if it was the most logical thing in the world, Dru continued, "Yeah… When Em and I started dating, I transferred schools to where they go. You are not even in school. Come stay with us for a while. It'll be fun!"

God bless Dru! It was all I wanted but would never have the guts to ask. I saw Zeb's face and could see he was deep in thought. Suddenly he looked at me and asked, "Would you like me to come or would I be imposing?" His eyes were hopeful and they made my heart pound stronger.

"I'd love you to, but I have a better idea." His grin disappeared and I wanted to be quick so he would be happy again. I went on. "The semester is just starting. We can try and get you transferred so you can start studying now or next semester."

Now he pulled himself from my arms, sat up and stated, "You know I don't have money enough for that." Sorrow blurred his eyes.

"I'll lend you money." Noticing his eyes were cast down in defeat, I pulled his chin to look up at me. "You can pay me back. I'm not giving you anything, this isn't charity. I want you close to me, and I'm willing to do my share of the bargain." His hesitancy was evident by the fact that he still hadn't given me an answer. "I don't pay for my own tuition, babe, my family does. You have no idea how much money I've got saved up. If I can't help someone I like so much with it, what's it good for?"

"TAKE THE FUCKING MONEY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Connor boomed in desperation. "I CAN PAY FOR YOUR WHOLE COLLEGE… BUT PLEASE DON'T LET US GET STUCK WITH EMO TRAVIS AGAIN!"

That was enough for us all to break into laughter and Zeb to agree that I'd pay his tuition, for now.

So, when we arrived at the airport to finally leave each other, it was with a much lighter heart that we did it. After exchanging phone numbers and addresses and all the information needed for me to buy him his ticket to come to San Diego, we parted with smiles on our faces.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

The days dragged as I waited for Ed to come to San Diego. We talked constantly over the phone or the internet.

Through our chatting, I learned a lot more about him.

He had been sexually out to his family for a while and, despite the initial shock, they took the news as well as could be expected, expressing their worries about his future but showing they would be supportive.

Ed didn't know how to break the news about his move to San Diego to his parents. Even not being supported financially by them anymore, he felt they deserved the truth, or at least a small part of it. Revealing that he was working for CF wasn't a part of it.

Discussing the situation, I realized that Edward wouldn't be happy unless he could be open about certain things, so I suggested that he tell his father the truth about us and how I would be the one financing his studies, since we were together and I wanted what was best for him.

He understood the commitment I was giving him, but was still unsure about how to explain our connection to his father. So I told him to man up and say that some things were private and wouldn't be discussed.

So he did. His dad backed off, saying I'd better be the nice guy I was trying to convince them I was by taking his son under my wing and doing for him what he couldn't. To check things out for himself and make sure his boy was in good hands, he wanted to come and visit as soon as Ed was settled.

It was fine by me and Edward finally relaxed and started enjoying the change in his life.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJJNJNJN**

"Fuck, Emmett! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I yelled at him, waiting at the door.

He rushed from inside his room cursing me as usual, "Fuck you, Jasper! You make me drive all the way to the airport, so you can make out with your boyfriend all the way back on the mother-fucking back seat, and you have the cheek to nag me about the time?"

"No way. I'm driving to the airport; you are only driving on the way back! You drive like an old lady without her glasses and we're already late! Come on! Put your shoes on in the car!" I yelled back at him.

"JESUS-FUCKING-CHRIST! Now I'll have to put up with your insane driving, too?" His voice went from being the loudest to the lowest in seconds.

"Have you EVER been in an accident with me?" I asked cocking a brow.

"No… but only because your guardian angel must have been superman in another life!" he said, walking out the door. "I still can't believe I'm doing this. Why, oh why did I agree to this?" he muttered to himself while shaking his head.

"Because I've done the same for you countless times, and you owe me big time!" I announced following him to the elevator.

"I owe you? What for?" he responded jumping on one foot trying to get his sneaker on his other foot.

"Want me to make a list? How about putting up with your fucking a different girl every night when we lived at the dorm?" The elevator door opened. Thank God it was empty.

Chuckling away between the words, "Hey, you gotta admit… the noises from each one certainly made an interesting musical composition."

"What about when you started dating Liam? I had to put up with you guys fucking each other like rabbits everywhere in our apartment! I never knew when I could leave my room and not be assaulted by one up the others ass!"

The elevator door opened on a lower level.

"Okay… you are complaining about free live porn now?"

The lady who walked in looked at us in horror. I bit the insides of my cheeks to try to stop myself laughing hard. I could feel the blush rising from the neck up, but Emmett wouldn't stop, he was on a mouth before brain roll.

"You mean it's payback time then, huh? I'm sorry, but I like free live porn and I won't refrain from walking around the apartment especially if it means I get to listen to the yummy noises of you and Zeb fucking."

FUCK! I thought the old lady was going to have a stroke! I was certainly on the verge of having one!

"Edward… his name is Edward," I corrected him, trying to change the subject, but not quite sure how.

"Okay… gotta get used to it, then." It apparently worked.

The little old lady simply didn't know where to put herself.

Just as the lift dinged signaling the ground floor, I caught the eye of the lady, so I smiled and said, "Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Holding the elevator door, I let her make her escape before dragging Emmett out and towards the car.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJJNJNJN**

Damn, I loved San Diego. No one needed to hide in this place. There were so many weird people in the airport that walking around with Edward's hand in mine was borderline mundane.

Minutes before, when he arrived at the gate, my boy just threw his arms around my neck, attacking my lips as if there were no tomorrow and as soon as he pulled back, he murmured in my ear that his mouth had been parted from my dick for too long and needed reacquainting soon. That made me uncomfortable in my pants since my cock pretty much would love Ed's lips and tongue around it any time, any place, anywhere.

Waiting for his luggage, he placed himself in front of me with his back to my chest, and I could feel him rubbing his ass against my crotch, he knew damned well the effect it was having, the cocky little bugger. As if I weren't hard to the point of almost not being able to walk already, with what I was sporting now, I'd have been able to drill concrete.

On the walk to the car, I kept one of his bags hiding my bulge while we chatted about his flight, his parents, and friends he'd left behind.

We got into the car and that was when all talk ceased. Emmett was shut from our thoughts as Ed just straddled my lap on the back seat, his head almost hitting the roof of the SUV, his lips and hands were everywhere on me!

His green lust-filled eyes never ceased to mesmerize me. He'd kiss me then look at me, making sure everything happening was real, returning his lips to mine as they fought for satiation. While plundering my mouth, his hands ventured south below my waist line and into my pants. I had deliberately worn baggy jeans in the hope that my boy was going to take advantage. He palmed my prominent erection like it was a huge stress ball. I could feel the tension from our separation dissipating the longer contact was made. His body rose and fell; writhed and circled in time with the attention he was giving my cock and balls.

Panting with desire he looked into my eyes, keeping them captive, while he single-handedly undid my belt, button and zip. With a searing kiss, he breathlessly whispered into my ear.

"I have to taste you baby." He moved off my lap positioning his torso across my legs aligning his head with my pelvis.

Good God! He was not gonna do this, was he? The angel side of my brain told me to stop him, but the devil told me that it felt way too good and to let the halo slip and fuck it!

Freeing my cock from the denim, his smile widened when he saw I was going commando.

"Thought you were… beautiful." He drooled, and then licked his lips.

With a swipe of his tongue, he collected the crystal droplets of pre-come and moaned, eliciting a growl out of me.

Emmett heard us and immediately yelled.

"Come on guys! You are not doing what I think you are, are you?"

"Shut up and drive, Emmett!" was all I could force out in response.

I still heard a faint, "Fuck!" come from his lips.

My whole body shivered when my boy slid his lips down my shaft sucking hard all the way back up. He kept on sucking and slurping and it was taking everything I had not to come and make a mess in my car. Ed kept working on me, alternating between sucking me gently and hard, licking and swirling his tongue around the head, nibbling with his teeth at the vein and following the path of the mushroom head with his tongue before completely engulfing me, sliding as far down as he could. It was driving me insane and as if he could read my mind, he cupped my balls.

Pulling up a little he vowed, "Come in my mouth, Jay. I promise I will swallow every drop." And he returned his attentions to my cock, making me come in a flash!

Oh, fuck! I came hard and Ed sucked me like a maniac, earning some more complaining from Emmett, "Jesus Edward I can hear you swallowing from here, with the radio on! Do you realize how distracting that is to a perv like me?"

Ed gave the only reply he could, "Fuck off, Connor!" then just to rub it in, he licked his fingers so that Emmett could see his actions in the rear view mirror, earning even more expletives, as his hands grasped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

Returning to my side I put my arm around him still on a high.

Edward had his legs tucked under him as he leaned in towards me and murmured, "That's not the only present I have for you, babe." And he took my hand from his shoulder sliding it into the back of his pants, under his boxers and between his cheeks showing me he was wearing a plug.

FUCK. ME. RUNNING.

"And my name is Emmett, by the way," Emmett tried clarifying but we were hardly paying any attention to him.

"How did you pass security wearing this?" I asked groping a handful of ass, pushing the plug farther in.

"I bought a new one… latex," he replied, gasping and rubbing his ass against my hand, making me massage his entrance and plug at the same time.

There was no way in hell I would be able to resist this. The traffic came to a halt and we realized that we were stuck in rush hour.

Temptation was too great, I couldn't wait to see it—I just couldn't.

Quickly laying him face up on the seat, I pulled his pants and boxers down, releasing his cock, urgently saying, "Turn up the radio, Emmett." Surprisingly without comment, he did what I asked.

Pulling my boy's pants clean off, freeing his legs from their hold, I hooked his left leg over my arm and there it was. A baby blue plug was deep inside my boy. Totally entranced by the view, my left hand went straight to it, pulling it out a bit, earning a moan from him. I leaned towards it, and pulling it a little farther out, I licked his hole around the plug. Ed threw his head back in a groan, curving his back in pleasure. I couldn't take it out. I wanted him ready for me as soon as we arrived home, but I also couldn't leave him hanging, could I?

I missed him way too much.

I licked and nipped, and sucked every sensitive spot in Ed's body, until he was a mewling mess.

"Oh, baby… I need you to suck my cock… please!"

Bobbing my head up and down, I sucked his cock, licking, sucking on the head, lapping my tongue around it, deep-throating him. Each time I slid my lips down his dick, I swallowed around it, humming, making my boy shudder with need.

"God, Jay… So good… don't stop… just don't…. hmmmmm," he said, pursing his lips in the end, intertwining his fingers in my hair, his hands following and encouraging movement.

As I gave him my best: nipping, sucking and tonguing; tasting his essence, I pumped the plug in and out, fucking him with it. I brought him back from the brink three times before the final plunge and he was a goner.

"Ahhhhggghhhhhh" he cried as he arched his back and closed his eyes in euphoria.

I sucked him clean, milking every drop of come out of him, making him shiver and groan until he came back from his high.

Dressing him up reverently, I brought him to my arms and buried my head on his shoulder. I wanted to say how much I loved him. I just couldn't. It was too private a thing to do with an audience.

Yeah, well… I finally remembered Emmett was in the car when he muttered, "Liam had better be back home when we get there."

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJJNJNJN**

Walking into the apartment, all I wanted was to get Ed to my room and have my way with him, but Liam had just arrived from Burger King with this huge amount of food for us and Ed looked at it with hungry eyes. I felt bad for not even having asked him if he was hungry. Not too late, was it?

"Hungry, babe?" I squeezed the hand I was holding. He nodded his affirmation, so we sat down around the dining table chatting away.

"How was your flight man?" Liam shot his first question.

Edward had just taken a large bite of his burger and was trying to talk around it in mumbles and muffles, "It was fine. I don't like flying very much, but this time it wasn't quite so bumpy."

"I bet the ride home was more interesting?" Was Liam's comment, sporting a naughty smirk on his face, on the way to bite his burger.

Edward looked at me with questioning eyes as if saying, 'how the fuck does he know?' I just shrugged. Of course I knew it was because of the huge hard on Emmett had rubbed against Liam's butt as soon as he walked in. Liam put two and two together and voila!

"Well… you probably need some energy for round two, so eat up!" Emmett was such a bastard.

I could see Ed was tired. I'd started learning to read him from his eyes, but he was still really hungry and due to Liam's questioning was still eating after we had already finished.

In between bites some really awkward questions started being discussed.

"So… I've watched some of the vids of you guys, I saw you had a scene together right?" That one just floored me and I started coughing. I couldn't believe Ed brought that subject to the table the very first time the four of us were together for a meal. We were speechless. I looked at Em, who looked at Liam, who looked back at me, with a 'what the fuck!' face. I hurriedly brought my coke to my lips as a way to refrain from answering or making any comments about the subject.

While I was taking a sip I heard him go on asking, "Has anything like that ever happened at home?" I instantly choked again, this time on the coke that went down the wrong tube and I had a coughing fit mixed with, what felt like a panic attack! Emmett and Edward jumped to their feet and tried to help me breathe, while Liam was kind enough to disclose as much information as he could remember, while Ed and Emmet tried talking to me, slapping my back, giving me water.

Liam seemed to be oblivious to the effect this line of questioning was having on me. "We actually had gotten together once." My cough got stronger and my lungs were almost empty but Liam didn't seem to care, "We were so wasted one drunken night; we were celebrating something… what were we celebrating?" he dared to think aloud, his hand finding his way to his chin in contemplation.

By this time, I had already turned purple as Em and Ed tried their best to help me breathe again while Emmett was also laughing his ass off, and instead of yelling at Liam to shut the fuck up, he took his time to answer the fucker!

"It was fourth of July."

Edward was wide eyed at the situation and didn't know what else to do, pulling my arms up while Emmett slapped my back so hard I winced in pain.

"Yeah! That's it! Fourth of July! We were wasted out of our minds and I asked Em if he was ever attracted to Jay and he said Jay was the one who got hard the instant he saw Em coming naked out of the shower."

"Really?" Ed kind of stopped helping me to pay attention, his brows shooting up in a flash!

"Yeah…"

By this time I had regained control of my breathing, and was desperate to put an end to the discussion!

"Shut the fuck up, Liam! What the fuck, man!"

"He asked," he answered, shrugging, and that was his only excuse. We were all awkwardly silent, till Liam added, "You guys need to be honest with each other… If you hide stuff, it will fester and eat you guys up inside."

Fuck. He was right. Why was he always right—he was a nutcase most of the time, sometimes, with flashes of brilliance?

We finished eating and when I stood up to start cleaning, Liam walked with Edward to the windows to check the view and Em looked me in the eye said, "It's okay. I can do this."

"I can help," I replied,

"Nah… Go talk to your boy. You need to tell him about Allie, man… and Riley," he whispered close to my ear, gathering the empty containers and napkins.

"Go!" he almost ordered me.

I felt Edward approaching, stopping behind me, circling his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder and sighing. He sounded worn out.

"Let's go baby… Let's get some rest, you look exhausted," I said, spinning in his arms, holding him close to me.

Once in our room, I put the suitcases I had collected from the living room on the floor, pulled him by the hand and sat on the bed, patting the space between my legs for him to sit there. He did as asked, relaxing his back onto my chest, his head on my shoulder.

"Jay… when will you tell me about yourself?" he whispered, just for me to hear, even being alone with me in the room.

I wondered if he'd been on some subconscious form of telepathy with Emmett. "What do you wanna know?" I said, sliding my hands down his arms, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Whatever you wanna tell me. All I know of you is that you are amazingly generous, kind, quiet… gorgeous."

"Hmm… I like this kind of talk. What else do you know?" I asked with a smug smirk on my face, holding him closer to me.

Turning to look at me with a shining smile across his perfect face, he kissed my cheek softly but took his time. As his lips left my skin, he added, "I know you're an awesome kisser and the sexiest man I've ever met in my life," and his lips were on my face again.

God! How I wished I could turn him to me, kiss him senseless and make love to him right then, but I couldn't. I really needed to tell him something only the closest people to me knew about, things he needed to know before going any further with this thing we were starting.

Taking a deep breath I started, "Okay… Let's start from the beginning. I'm an only child. My folks live in Forks, a tiny town in the State of Washington, where I was raised after being born in Texas and moving there when I was two.

"I lived there till I finished high school. Now… there's something I need to tell you and I ask you to forgive me for not telling you sooner, I just felt it's not something to be talked about over the phone."

Edward sat up and looked at me furrowing his brows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just something important in my life that will be part of yours too if you decide to really stay here… with me," I added picking a thread from the cream linen.

"I'm all ears." His eyes felt like lasers burning into me.

"When I was in high school I had a girlfriend… Alice." My eyes trailed around the room. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, but I could feel he was still looking at me. I continued, "She went to Seattle after High School and I came here. We were together for a long time after that. I was already working with Corbin when I finally got the guts to break up with her." I heard him sigh in relief.

"But… The night I broke up with her, she hooked up with a guy she met in college who had been pinning for her for a while and she ended up having a one night stand with him." I gotta admit I was feeling anxious and his silent stare was bothering me. I moved on. "Well… they had unprotected sex and she got pregnant."

Ed immediately positioned himself to sit across from me, facing me, pulling my chin up to look at him asking,

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Let me finish," I requested. He let go of my face, but his eyes were still on me, waiting.

"The guy had got what he wanted and ended up leaving her alone. I still love her Ed… but only as a friend. I couldn't leave her at a time like that. She had always been my friend and it was her who needed a friend then. So… I offered to take care of them both," I finished.

"Are you telling me you married her?" he asked, looking at me through his lashes, his eyes beginning to glisten.

"No… but I registered the baby as my own, and I have been in their lives ever since. They live in a house I bought them. I've got a bedroom there for when I go visit." Worry flooded his eyes,

"So, I'll have to be your dirty little secret?" He sounded painfully hurt, his voice was very shaky.

I couldn't let him think the worst, so I held his face firmly between my hands, pulling it up to look into my eyes, hoping he could see in them how much I cared for him while I said, "No. I would never do that to you. But you will be around when the next development happens, if it's what you want—when I come out to my folks, when I tell Allie I have a boyfriend living with me now, when I explain to Riley who you are."

"So, she knows you aren't straight?" he asked in a much more pleasant, but still unsteady tone of voice.

"She does."

He was silent again not asking any questions about anything I had said. I felt as if something was eating me inside, the anxiety was getting the best of me.

He simply breathed in and out for a while. It was becoming clear that my boy was a thinker. Sometimes he looked straight up, sometimes would bend over and look at the bedspread.

Maybe this was too much for him. I was a gay porn actor; I had a kid and an ex-girlfriend who depended on me. What a catch!

"Edward, I can understand if you want to leave me. I know this may be too much for you."

All I could hear was him sighing, breathing in and out. I watched him picking now at the same thread I was before.

Once he looked up, I knew it was his turn to speak.

"Maybe you are too much for me, Jay… Maybe I don't deserve someone as giving and tender as you. I don't know a single person who would do for me what you are doing now. I don't know a single guy who would be the friend you are to your ex or a father to a baby he knows isn't his. I'm the lucky one here. I don't know if I am worthy of you, but you can be sure I will damn well try my best to be the kind of boyfriend you ought to have!"

Pulling Edward against my chest I held him in my embrace, kissing his lips with all the strength I had in me. His warmth added to mine and soon we were a sweaty mess, holding onto each other, pulling on clothes, tugging on each other's hair, bruising our lips and every bit of skin our lips and teeth had access to!

Pushing Ed to his back, crawling on top of him, I pressed his body into the mattress, rolling my hips against his, pinning his hands above his head tasting him with every lick and kiss I pressed against his skin. Edward was trembling and for a split second I thought he was afraid of me and the strength of my attack.

"Please, Jay… make love to me," he murmured, rubbing his lips against my neck. I shut my eyes tight, holding my movements, and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down.

Unable to deny him that anymore, I couldn't hurt him either, I had to take my time. This had to be memorable for the pleasure it gave him, not for the dread I remember my first bottoming experience to be.

I needed to ask and be certain of his decision, though.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking into his metallic pale green eyes, trying to find any kind of hesitance. I found none. He nodded, stretching his neck in a bid to reach for my lips.

I kissed him quickly, then after taking his shirt off, I leaned in capturing his lips on mine and a symphony started playing in my head. I slowly, rhythmically started moving against his tight muscled body, and I dragged my warm mouth to his ear whispering, "You are in for a treat, baby."

Brushing my lips down his jaw line, I kissed every inch of skin, sliding down his neck, finally reaching his collarbone, and licking along it.

"Fuck, Jay… your tongue." I couldn't hold the smile that broke out of me with a chuckle.

Letting go of his hands, mine strongly and slowly made their way down his sides. Pressing him against the mattress, I propped myself up, moving down his body, licking his muscled outlines, one by one.

Edward hissed, arching his back from the bed, entwining his fingers in my hair.

Jesus, I just loved his taste!

His moans were really low and subtle. His whimpers and gasps fueled my want and I really needed to keep them at bay or I would turn into the growling tiger people watched in my videos.

I finally got to his belly button. My boy had close to no body hair above his waistline. No chest hair whatsoever or happy trail. I lapped my tongue up and down the sensitive skin under his naval flicking it back and forth, looking at him, trying to still his withering body.

"Hmmmmm, Jay… your tongue is gonna kill me." He whimpered.

His waistband was loose, and moving my tongue farther south, I snaked the tip beneath his underwear. Without hesitation, his hands flew to his pants, removing them hurriedly and clumsily, almost hitting my chin with his knee.

"Sorry, Jay. Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely worried.

"I'm okay, baby. You didn't hit me. I'm fine," I said, smiling at his haste, helping him loose anything that remained covering his body.

What a sight.

My boy.

In my bed.

Naked.

Kneeling between his legs, I sat on my heels and enjoyed the view. Ed looked back at me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Massaging his legs and thighs I started explaining what I would do,

"Baby… I'm gonna take it easy on you. I don't want you to go through what I went through and I hope you enjoy your first time. I bought something to numb the pain a little. I promise I will use it cautiously and I will be careful while making love to you. I need you to promise me to say if you can't handle the pain or if you are not enjoying it, 'cause I guarantee, I don't mind bottoming for you forever if you wanted me to."

He kept looking at me as if expecting me to do something.

"Promise me," I seriously instructed.

"I promise," he murmured.

Leaning down, I buried my face on his crotch, breathing him in, licking the soft skin between his hip and thigh. He immediately opened his legs farther, granting me full access to every erotic portion of his pelvis. Seeing the plug still sitting deep inside him made me growl in anticipation.

"Fuck…" was all I could coherently say.

My lips and tongue moved to his perineum and I teased him licking it up and down, letting my lips caress the soft edges as the tip of my tongue blazed a trail down it's center, before sucking it into a kiss, continuing down, reaching oh so close to the plug and back up, licking up his balls.

"Hmmm, baby… You taste so fucking good. Don't think you could taste any better even if your nuts were covered in chocolate, though I'd like to try that sometime babe," I huskily whispered.

"Yeah, Nutella's my favorite…" he whimpered, looking down at me.

"Oh, yeah, baby." I kept licking him but let my fingers roam until they were touching the plug, pulling and pushing it a little, just teasing him for now.

As I engulfed his cock, making him wince at the feeling, I pulled the plug farther out, almost removing it completely, before pushing it right back in all over again.

"Take it out… take it out… I want you inside me, not that damn plug anymore," he rasped, swallowing hard.

So I did. I pulled the plug all the way out and sat it on the bed beside me, replacing it with my lube coated fingers.

"Baby… it's gonna tickle a little, but it'll soon pass," I warned him.

As I was lowering my head to suck on him again, I heard him plead, "Please… just fuck me… else I'm gonna come so fast in your mouth. This feels way too good, Jay, please."

By now he was actively pushing back on my fingers. Adding a third, pumping in and out of him, I made sure he was loose enough for me.

Removing my fingers, I aligned my dick to his delicate puckered hole and slowly pushed myself inside him.

I watched as he stretched around me, the star surrounding my entrance smoothing out into the perfect shape for my cock. I couldn't begin to explain the exquisite feeling of contentment, passion, devotion and joy that took over me the moment my cock breached his tight ring, eliciting from him the sweetest moan in appreciation.

Leaning over him, I looked for his eyes, needing to look into his soul as we merged as one.

Sliding inside him, I felt his back arching while his eyes closed. I slowed down my movements even more.

Once completely inside him, I kissed his lips softly, trying to regain his attention.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, looking into his slowly opening glittering pools. He nodded, once focus met focus we were locked in place and the bond was complete.

"I nearly came, baby. You feel amazing inside me, Jay… so, so good." His eyes half closed but they were unable and unwilling to break the link that was getting stronger by the second.

Reverently, I rocked my hips back and forth, slowly, my own desire burning me inside out, every cell in my body commanding me to jackhammer my boy, only my heart convincing me otherwise.

I needed him to love doing this. I needed him to enjoy fucking and being fucked as much as me.

Leaning down, I kissed his lips, never letting my eyes stray from his, his moans and cries of "yes" rolling from his lips, his eyes fluttering between open and closed, and his lips following mine, opening and closing at my will.

Trying to hold on, I stilled my movements from time to time, not sure I would be able to last too long. My mouth wouldn't retreat from attacking his; I just couldn't get enough of his taste. I wanted to consume him.

Needing him to come soon, I slid my left hand between us and wrapped my fingers around his cock earning a loud whimper from him. Stroking his cock I heard him moan, "Faster… I'm gonna come… I'm gonna come!"

I couldn't hold it any longer! I was buried inside my boy, making him come, feeling his ring clenching around my dick. My mouth vibrated with his groaning against my lips, as his cock spilled his warm seed all over my hand and our stomachs and my cock convulsed inside him in a frenzy I had never experienced before! We rode our orgasms to their end, but Ed wanted more.

Wired up, he held me and pushed me over until my back was on the bed, and climbing on top of me, he attacked my neck and shoulders, biting me as if I were his last meal. I reached for his cock and he was still hard as a rock, his breathing was ragged and his hands were rubbing me all over, his right one traveling south, yanking my left leg up to have access to my ass.

Grinding his cock into my hand, I felt his fingers brush over my entrance and I knew what he was after. Before he had a chance to say anything I rasped, "I want you to fuck me... I want you to fuck me!"

I felt his fingers rushing into me in the attempt to prep me for him, but I wanted him inside me, I wanted to feel him come inside me again, I was a mess of want and need for him and so I let him know. "Don't need that… don't need that… just fuck me, now!"

Edward slid his come covered cock inside me, pushing his way in hard and fast. His hips frantically rocked back and forth. His mouth attached to my shoulders, neck, jaw and lips, positively feasting on my body. His hands were in my hair. I was almost folded in half, the burn consuming me as the love I knew I felt for him just grew stronger!

Feeling my balls tightening, I knew I wouldn't last another minute, "Ed… Ed… I'm gonna come… I'm gonna come!" His speed picked up and was a blur as my cock erupted; I heard his husky voice in my ear "I love you, Jay. I fucking love you." And my walls were washed in his warm seed again.

Bliss.

There wasn't any other word that could better describe what I was feeling.

Edward slid his cock out of my hole as soon as our orgasms wore out.

"Did I hurt you, Jay?" he asked with sorrow glistening in his eyes.

"No babe… you didn't hurt me… are you sore?"

"Just a little bit… but I guess that's normal…" he pointed out with a smile on his face. "Thank you for making it so special… so good."

His lips were instantly back on mine. Breaking the kiss, he added, "I don't know what happens to me when I'm with you. I just can't hold it for too long."

"Same happens to me, babe." And suddenly a weird thought came to my mind. "I wonder what we'll do if Corbin casts us together for a scene?"

His brows furrowed instantly and we were silent for a while, until he had an idea, "Well, you can wear me out… make me come like two or three times before the scene. Maybe that can make me last longer while 'acting' it with you." His naughty smirk and sparkly eyes warmed my heart.

"Ain't you a horny beautiful fucker?"

Pulling myself up, I sat with my back on the headrest. Ed cleaned me up with the sheet—I know, not very sanitary, but my boy had a LOT to learn about gay sex—and sat between my legs, his back to my chest.

As we sat there for a while, Edward playing with my hands, I noticed marks on his fingers and asked him, "What are these calluses on your fingers?" I asked.

"These?" Showing me the ones that caught my eye, I nodded. "It's from playing the violin."

"You play the violin?" To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"I do. That's what's in the case I had with me all the time. I play the piano, too."

"My god… those fingers must be really skilled, huh?" I commented chuckling. He joined me and laughed at my comment, nodding. "Will you play for me?"

"Sure… but not now… I'm desperate for a short rest," he said yawning.

Removing the soiled sheet and retrieving a throw from my chair, I eventually pulled him down into the bed with me, enveloping him in my warmth. Having him so close to me, with his scent invading my nostrils and numbing my brain I finally had a chance to confess:

"I love you too, Edward…"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Hey! Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for sticking with us, Zebward and Travsper. We hope you enjoyed our fic. For those of you that have read and put us on alert in the many varied ways FFn allows – we send you TTZECCDA (Travis's Tongue, Zeb's Eyes, Connor's Cock, and Dru's Ass), all wrapped in a bow for Christmas .

Please continue to review, who knows we may be inspired enough to bring you their continuing story or outtake for the Easter Holidays. We love hearing from you and if you have any ideas or positions you would like to see them in, give us a shout! So please! Blue button is down there! Show us some Christmas love!

In Dakota skies – lickable Carlisle, dressed in black, totin guns, makes an appearance in chapter two.

Remember! Blue button down there waiting for your click!

Have a wonderful Christmas – all our love DKinney and maryhell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors:** DKinney and maryhell.

**Rating:** M for language and guy-on-guy action.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight or anything related to Corbin Fisher; we just love messing with the characters.

**Pairings:** Edward/Jasper and Emmett/Liam

**A/N:** This fic has been dedicated to all the Corbin Fisher fans out there. We hope you like our story, but if you read and don't like it feel free to have a go at your own. We have combined our favorites from Twilight with our favs from CF. In short we have seriously fucked with the characters so apologies in advance if we haven't done the couplings how you may have imagined. We already know that we are going to burn in hell for this story, but if we're gonna go down, we're gonna go down blazing. We like our version and hope you do too. It's a bit of fun that we seriously enjoyed writing.

**A huge Travis's tongue (lol) to our beta, cocoalvin, who has worked her wizardry and kicked ass this time! You ROCK, baby! **

**Just Nuts – Easter Bunny outtake.**

**A/N: This part of the story was written long before the sad passing of Sean from the Corbin Fisher Studio's. Since we write the story having in mind the real CF posting dates and Sean was the first one to shoot topping Zeb, Sean features in parts of this fic, and we did consider changing his name but decided we wanted to remember him in our story as well as the the CF House. Please, we don't intend to offend anyone with it and considering his participation was completely harmless to his memory, we decided to keep it.**

**We thought we'd post this Easter special for you. At this stage in the boys relationship they can't get enough of each other and are basically 'fucking like bunnies' hence the name of the outtake. Perhaps it's the spring air.**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The boys moved in together in February – it's now Mid March.<em>

_JNJNJNJN_

**JPOV **

_No way... No. Fucking. Way! They are not doing it on top of the dining table again, are they?_

Why can't they keep it in their bedroom? I've already repaired the fucking thing twice. Two legs are now held on by extra strong brackets, screws and more no-nails glue than is considered healthy for a table. But according to them, it just made it even stronger and easier to fuck on.

It was past one on a Saturday afternoon, and Ed and I had just taken a nap. I woke up thirsty and was en route to the kitchen when I heard sounds coming from the dining room. There was the sound of wood banging or rocking, skin slapping on skin, gasps, murmurs, whimpers and soft moans. It had been like this since they got together! My apartment was a mine field! Only the mines were horny men, and the explosions were orgasms ready to go boom as soon as the horny mines put a particular piece of equipment in place.

When I was alone, before Edward, I would reverse my course and return to my room, frustrated. Liam and Emmett, at the time, had a relationship I craved and thought was unreachable. I was not the jealous type, but after my liaison with Joel, I gave up trying. I had Alice and little Riley, and I knew Alice loved me as her friend and partner in crime, but I felt lonely nonetheless—until I found my Eddie.

Now that we were together, "stepping on the mines" kind of pissed me off. Don't ask me why—I just felt like they could be more considerate and not fuck martini style—anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyhow around the house! At the same time, I knew Edward was a bit of an exhibitionist. He was not a Liam or anything, but sometimes when the boys went to Las Vegas and we didn't, we had sex on the balcony and Ed just loved it when people stared at us.

We never did anything to make us feel embarrassed in front of our roommates, though.

They however, were never shy in showing how much they "loved" each other. Emmett was a horny fucker who would wear Liam out every single day. Liam, who was not far behind as a sex addict either, didn't complain. I lost count of the times I'd arrived home to one giving the other a hand job, a blow job or a finger fuck under the covers on the couch while watching TV. If anyone but us saw them, I'm sure they would think they were Siamese twins joined at the dick. Liam loved being finger fucked and coming just from Emmett rubbing his fingers against his prostate.

How did I know all that? Well… it was not like Liam could keep his mouth shut about it. He also raved about how Emmett's cock was a perfect fit to his ass!

When Edward moved in, I tried to explain how things went with Liam and Emmett, and he tried really hard not to be surprised with it all. This was the first time Emmett and Liam had gotten physical in the common area of the apartment since he'd moved in though, and I was really afraid of what his reaction would be.

Seeing Edward pacing the vanilla-colored carpeted floor towards me gave me an idea and I stopped him. "Wanna watch something interesting?" I whispered with a naughty smirk on my face. He responded with a nod and a white toothed smile. We crept carefully to the living room, knelt down and crawled like cats behind the couch.

Peeking over it, curious about all the slurping noises, gasps and whimpers, Ed and I tried our best to hold in our giggles. I guessed that answered my queries about Eddie's reaction. Emmett and Liam were doing the old bump and grind on top of the dining room table! They were big guys! What if the whole thing collapsed with them on top of it? Again.

Okay… they weren't both on top of the thing. Liam was on his back on top of the table, while Emmett had two feet on the floor, pounding his ass, while leaning over Liam, pressing his legs towards his shoulders, and kissing his lips like his life depended on it.

Damn, Emmett was so fucking sexy it was breathtaking, with his ass muscles clenching with every thrust. I looked at my boy beside me and he wasn't finding it funny anymore. His luscious green eyes were pure lust. His pink tongue was slipping out, moistening his lips.

Hmmm… interesting.

Looking below his waistline, I could see the bulge growing inside his pants. Who would have known? My boy was a voyeur! I had to take advantage and tease him, of course.

Carefully putting my mouth close to his ear, while keeping an eye on the action, I murmured, "Hey babe… what do you think of that, tell me?" Ed didn't even blink, mesmerized by what he was watching. It amazed me because he had been in a few scenes himself already and he still had that kind of, in awe, response to watching the guys fucking.

"Tell me what they're doing, baby," I whispered with a husky voice, positioning myself behind him, both of us on our knees, spying over the back of the couch.

"Oh, fuck," was his first reaction to my request before continuing with, "Emmett is holding Liam's hands with his left one above Liam's head. Liam… Liam has his head back… Emmett is licking up and down his neck. Oh, God!"

"Go on baby… What else?" I murmured. My tongue lightly skimmed up Edwards's neck. His eyes were glued to the scene.

"Emmett is pounding so hard… Shit! That must feel so good," he said, lowering his already weak voice in the end.

"Really? You think that's good? Do you like it when I fuck you hard like that?" I whispered sensually, ending my question with another lick up his neck finishing with a nip to his earlobe, it startled him. He nodded enthusiastically but he kept his eyes on Liam and Emmett, watching greedily. "What else, Ed? What else are they doing?" The fact that I was also watching never stopped him from narrating our friends' shameless fuck in front of us.

"Emmett is slowing down… Damn, he's going for Liam's cock. Liam's tongue is out and Emmett is sucking on it. Oh my god." Edward was breathing deeply at the sight before him.

At this point Edward's right hand flew to his cock, trying to sooth the pain from being hard and encased in his jeans. The teasing wasn't over yet. I pulled both his hands behind his back and he tried to fight it.

"Shhhhhhh… You don't want Emmett and Liam to know we're in here watching them, do you?" He shook his head no. "So, don't fight me."

I held his hands with my right one and with my left one—yes, I'm left handed—I started roaming around his nude chest, my lips barely touching his skin, my hot breath fanning down his neck. Ed's eyes instantly closed and his head fell back on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes baby… I need you to tell me what they are doing," I ordered.

"Can't," he groaned, "Feels too, good."

"Then I'll have to stop making you feel good… I wanna know what's happening." I slowed the caresses that had almost reached his cock to a stop.

Edward opened his eyes quickly and resumed his narration. "Holy shit!" Ed whisper-yelled. I could hear Emmett's cries and I was almost positive he was coming.

I opened my own eyes, which I had closed so I could concentrate on my boy, to check the table top play. I heard Liam's rushed lustful voice. "Fuck me baby… Fuck me… Your cum feels so good inside me! You're still so hard for me!"

Emmett increased the speed of his thrusts and attached his lips to Liam's as I slid my hand down Edward's pants to grasp his cock. He whimpered, but at that point his arousal must have been painful, because he started thrusting up into my fist as soon as my fingers closed around his shaft. His upper body fell forward, his forehead touching the back of the couch. I could hardly hear him when he said, "I wanna fuck you Jay… Please, let me fuck you."

I immediately answered, "Whenever you are ready, love."

Edward turned around and growled, pushing me to the ground, the full force of his body lying on top of me. His cock ground against my sweat pants, my own rock hardness feeling his through the cloth. His lips sucked, teeth bit and his tongue soothed in a frenzied emergency to consume me.

"Baby… I wanna fuck you right here… there's no lube."

I loved it when Eddie boy was desperate for a fuck. Which he almost always was.

"Gimme your cock, babe… fuck my lips and I'll get you ready."

Gathering a good load of saliva in my mouth, I watched Ed straddling my chest, his brows furrowed in worry.

"It's okay, babe, with the way you are worked up, soon your cum will become our lube," I teased him. His lips curled up in a naughty smirk as he positioned his cock to breach my lips.

As soon as I coated him in a good thick layer of spit, Ed knelt back between my knees, freeing my legs from my pants and I opened up for him. It was not out first fuck of the day, so I was still nice and stretched for him from earlier.

Leaning down to reach my lips, Ed entangled his fingers in my short strands of hair, still moving on top of me, grinding, thrusting up and down my body.

"Need you inside me, baby," I softly uttered. Ed's hand trailed to his cock and he was still for a second while he aligned himself with my hole.

As I felt him slide through my ring, I heard Liam's loud cry along with the slapping noises from the dining room.

Edward started thrusting into me franticly. Thank God, because between Emmett's moans, Liam's whimpers and cries, the slapping and the squeaky noise from the table, I was so horny and needy I could never have taken things slow.

His thrusts were short and strong and fast, his body trapping my cock between us, and his lips by my ear moaning, "Jazz, I'm gonna come so hard… So hard for you, baby. "

I guessed Ed was getting fond of narrating sex adventures. He couldn't keep it low anymore while pounding my ass. His loud moans mixed with Emmett's and Liam's in the background, and the sounds of our slapping and theirs and the squeaking table all rolled into one huge fuck party!

Soon, I felt Edward's cum hit my walls and it warmed me inside, soothing the burn from having lubed his cock with only my saliva.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh….." I heard him mouth as he searched for and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

Pulling back, he perched on his knees, holding my legs, giving me more room to work on my cock. I cried in pleasure while he still fucked me hard. He never let me down! Never had he ever gone limp before I could come too if he came first!

I grasped my cock firmly into my fist and as he thrust into me, my cock also jerked through my fingers.

I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them again, Emmett and Liam were standing right behind Edward, looking down at us fucking on the living room floor behind the couch.

My eyes opened wide, but Ed had his closed. He sensed them, I suppose, because he didn't even flinch when Liam's hands started caressing his chest and abs from behind, attaching his chest to Ed's back, and his lips to Ed's neck. Ed sped up even more and gasped. Liam's eyes never left mine in search for approval. I smiled at him.

I always knew Ed's craziest fantasy was for the four of us to be together sexually. The boys knew that, too. But we still didn't know if Edward could be this detached and cool about me being physical with another man in front of him. We also didn't know how I would feel about other hands and body parts close to his besides my own, given my jealous frantic state back in Corbin's house.

Emmett knelt down by Edward's side and asked in a husky voice, "Do you mind if I pump Jay's cock, Ed? Help him come?" Edward just shook his head no. I was on the verge of coming already, watching Liam working down Edward's body, one hand cupping his balls softly and the other roaming about his body. As soon as Emmett took my cock in his strong hand I knew I wouldn't last long! And I needed to! I wanted Edward to experience what it was like to be together: the four of us.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, Edward opened his eyes and looked down at Emmett's hand stroking my cock, and at me, a writhing mess under his and Em's touch. Looking into his eyes I couldn't hold back any longer and my cock convulsed, my come shooting all over my abs and chest, up to my chin, coating Emmett's hand that kept on pumping every bit of my seed out of my dick.

I saw Edward's lips parting and his mouth turning into an O shape while his eyes closed and his head fell back, uttering a growl, "Fuuuuuuucccccccck!" and I felt his cock shooting inside me once more!

That was the third time my boy had come today, and it was only about two in the afternoon.

Coming down from my orgasm-induced dazed state, I opened my eyes to see Em licking my come from his hand, then my torso, before leaning down and giving me a small peck on my lips. I quickly looked at Edward, afraid of what his reaction might be. I was surprised to see him lip to lip with Liam, in a lingering kiss, as Liam pulled Ed's cock from inside me, joining it with mine and pumping us both together a few more times.

I shivered as his hand touched my sensitive head. And so did Ed. Still holding Ed from behind, his lips brushing on Ed's skin, Liam commented, "You guys are so hot together… you have no idea."

Emmett at this point was on his knees drooling as he watched his lover's hand pumping the two slick cocks together slowly.

"I wonder how long Corbin will take to notice that," Emmett observed.

_Way to go Em—how to kill a high in seconds._ Ed's eyes shot to mine and suddenly we were concerned. We had talked about that possibility and we dreaded having to be together in such a way. We could hardly control ourselves when we had sex. It felt too good to just torture ourselves denying each other the pleasure of coming. What we did often was "flip flopping" as Corbin would call it. It was the most effective way we found to make our lovemaking last longer.

All those thoughts came crashing down on me. With time I'd embodied the dominator role in front of the cameras. Ed was still the shy boy in his videos. What if Corbin decided I should top? What if he decided I should bottom?

Topping would be difficult if I had to play the dominating role. I don't know how much acting I was supposed to endure while fucking my boy, the boy I loved and cherished. Bottoming was even harder for me to control shooting my ropes away—once Ed started reaching my prostate with that sweet cock of his, I was done for!

Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts when his smiling face looked from me to Ed to me again, and asked, "So… what were you boys doing here before all this started?"

I looked at Ed who looked back at me and we started laughing hard, Edward falling on top of me after freeing himself from Liam's hold, holding me in his arms.

From that day on, we promised we would never fuck outside our bedrooms. It was enough to have ruined the dining table and living room carpet with cum stains.

Walking into the tattoo parlor was an experience. One wall was covered with designs and pictures of happy customers, while another had mirrors and chairs on it. In some ways it was a little like going to the hairdresser's, but with a difference. A couple of seats had curtains that could be pulled around, presumably to protect a client's decency. Books and magazines contained images of art work instead of hair styles.

I had no idea what was in my boy's head. I'd previously come with him to the parlor when he got the outline done for his dream design, but I still didn't understand why people felt the need to torture themselves like that just to write or draw stuff on their skin.

The first time I asked him why he was doing it and he said the message meant a lot to him―FORZA―strength in Italian.

"But why in Italian?" I'd enquired.

"Cuz I'm part Italian," he replied with a duh look on his face.

"Masen? Italian? Isn't that Irish?" I asked confused.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and explained, and held his hands in the air in a true Italian ay ay ay gesture, "Not the Masen part… My mother is of Italian descent."

"Oh… okay," I acknowledged, but I still didn't get it.

Today the artist was filling in the letters, since he had forgotten to use the anesthetic cream two hours before having the tattoo done the first time he was here. The tattoo was huge and the artist wouldn't go any further after the hours of pain Ed had been put through during the outlining of the thing. It was so big it covered his left side completely, written vertically in a medieval font.

I didn't let him forget the cream this time.

I had to admit, despite me not understanding the urge to ink your skin with a design for life, an subconscious primal part of me found that my boy looked all sorts of hot with that tattoo and I couldn't wait to fuck him sideways, caressing and kissing his inked skin.

The artist was almost done when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, considering how I was feeling at the time, I considered transferring it to my front jeans pocket and leaving it for a while before answering, but instead, I took it out and checked the caller ID―Corbin.

I took the call, booming, "Corbin, my man!" impersonating Emmett, a joke between me and Corbin.

"Travis?" I heard him ask sounding puzzled.

"Yeah… that's me!" I answered with a laugh, shoving my hand in my pocket to reposition my cock after it's impromptu salute.

"Did I dial the wrong number? I could swear I was calling Zeb!" FUCK! I had Zeb's phone on me not mine! Bad, awful idea giving him the same iPhone as mine!

I instinctively turned and looked at Edward wide-eyed, my chin dropped as I was trying to find a way out of this mess. Corbin didn't even know we were friends! And he would never imagine we were in love or in a relationship!

In the heat of the moment I decided to go on with the lie.

"Well, you must have switched our numbers." I lamely replied.

"Let me check," he said making my stomach churn at the thought of him finding out about us.

After probably checking his directory, he commented, "No, this number is listed as Zeb's… weird. Whatever, I needed to talk to you too, anyway," he said dismissively

Phew! I wiped the sweat that was running down my forehead. By then, Edward was in full panic mode just looking at my startled face.

I raised a hand to him, trying to signal for him to calm down while I kept listening to Corbin. "I need you here in two weeks for the long weekend. You are shooting a scene with Zeb, you know, the new guy from Miami. Oh! You do know him! You two were bunked together the last time he was here."

I was astonished with the whole thing. It took me longer to answer this time.

"Oh… yeah, sure," I answered, trying to sound as though I was racking my brain as to who Zeb was, and hoping I was being convincing. The truth of it though, was that internally I had played this scenario over in my mind many times. We knew it could happen and part of me was petrified that it would signal the revelation of our union.

Bringing myself back to the present, I heard Corbin give more details. "Your video is going to be aired in CF Select only later this year, but it's so hard to book this boy that I'm shooting two videos with him this time. It's his first times bottoming, so I need you to be extra careful." Corbin sounded stern and concerned.

"So, am I breaking him in?" My voice was trembling and tentative.

"No, Sean is," was his dry response.

I felt a pang in my heart and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"Sean is?" I repeated his statement feeling a bit dizzy, having to steady myself by resting my one hand on my knee.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll have Pete book you the flights. Are you staying for the whole weekend?" he asked.

"Are Connor and Dru going to be there too?"

"I'm sure Connor is. Don't know about Dru yet," he replied.

I thought for a few more moments before asking, "Can I decide later and let you know?"

"Okay. E-mail Pete when you make up your mind. Talk soon, kiddo!"

Ending the call I could hardly speak when the phone rang again. I handed it to Edward so that he could answer his own phone this time. He stared at me the whole time he was on the phone. I already knew part of what was being said and I just couldn't concentrate on his answers to Corbin. My head was reeling—trying to plan ahead, trying to imagine what it would be like to fuck my boy in front of all those people. How would I hide the love I felt for him from all those prying eyes?

Suddenly images of Sean caressing, kissing, fucking Edward started haunting my thoughts. I shook my head trying to shake them away too. My eyes met his, his eyes mirroring the fear and worry mine were showing.

The tattoo artist was already covering his ink with A&D ointment and as soon as Ed stood up, he asked the artist for a few minutes of privacy and hugged me tight―he knew I needed that, understanding the mess I would be.

He whispered words of comfort in my ear, "We'll be there together. You'll walk me through it, the same way you did the other time," ending it with a kiss on my temple.

"Sean is the one breaking you in," I stated.

"No, you are," he corrected, kissing my neck. I pulled away to look him in the eyes. He went on, "I asked Corbin for our scene to be shot first," his eyes were holding my gaze, his arms still around my waist.

"Why?" I just couldn't get what difference that made.

"I told Corbin I wanted you to be the first to top me, said the boys in the CF house commented on how you are really careful and attentive with newbies. I also told him I was afraid of bottoming. So he accepted my request."

"But why? What difference will that make? He'll be fucking you anyway!" I was irate! I knew he would go back some day and bottom. It was the natural course with any new guy in CF. I was definitely NOT mentally or emotionally prepared for it yet though.

" 'Cause I want you on the first flight out of Vegas as soon as we finish shooting our scene." He was serious. Searching his face I found nothing but solemn resolve.

"What for?" My eyebrows furrowed, forehead wrinkled, and all the hairs on my back of my neck were up!

Edward pulled me closer to him to answer., "I know how hard it was for you to wait for me that last time, and we weren't officially together back then."

Cupping his face between my hands, I told him, "You know there is no way in Hell I'm gonna leave you there by yourself," kissing him deeply.

As I peppered his face with small kisses, I heard him say, "I want you home while I work. You need to get used to this. You know how much I need this, but I also need you to not torture yourself while I'm doing my job." I leaned my forehead on his chest, shaking my head from side to side.

Edward pulled me by my chin to make me look at him again. "How would it make you feel if I had a panic attack every time I knew you would be working?" The sincerity of his emotions was obvious from the look in his eyes.

I shook my head again in desperation. "I know… but… Why don't you? Don't you feel bad at all when I'm shooting a scene? When I'm fucking someone or being fucked?" I had been to CF a couple of times after Edward had moved in and he'd stayed home waiting for me.

"I gotta admit I don't like it when you bottom for other guys. I'm not as experienced as many there and if I could choose, you'd never bottom for anyone else but me. When you top, I feel better about it, but I try not to think about that when I'm home. I keep myself busy making it a lot easier to cope with."

I trailed my eyes away from his but he pulled my face back to his again, ensuring his green eyes were focused on my brown ones. "If I know you'll be coming back home, things will be easier for me,"

Nodding my agreement, but closing my eyes at the pain I knew it would cause me, I heard him say, "Promise me," making me look at him once more. "Promise me you'll be on that flight." I held him, avoiding the answer, instead I just commented, "The morning after… I wanna sleep with you there," and buried my face in his neck, breathing him in. God I loved his smell! Edward sighed, but eventually nodded his acceptance.

Those fifteen days of wait almost killed me. While in class, my mind was home with him. While with him at home, my mind went to the CF house and the events to come. What soothed me was that I made love to Edward every night.

It was instinctive. I would take him, or he would ask for me to take him. It felt like we were rehearsing or training for it. Every time we would take longer to come. I tried to look for positions in which both of us wouldn't feel like coming so soon. We needed to pass an impression of a first time together. I already knew we would fail miserably. Edward couldn't keep his hands off me; I couldn't keep my lips from him. It was slow, tender, loving. I wanted him to remember me like that. I was afraid of what Corbin would want me to do to him during the scene. Corbin loved it when I went into Dom-mode. I didn't know what I would be able to do to my boy depending on what he asked.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNNJNJNJNJN

I was the first to arrive in Vegas. Edward's, I mean Zeb's flight was an hour later, so Pete and I waited for him at the airport for a while.

"Is Connor here already?" I tried making conversation with Pete.

"Yeah… He's getting ready to shoot a few scenes with Corbin. I'm off to Hawaii tomorrow night! I still need to pack." He was thrilled.

"Hawaii! Nice!" I was relieved Connor was shooting the scene with Corbin. At least there would be one 'knowing' pair of eyes.

Zeb arrived, we shook hands like it was our first meeting and ran along to the house.

We were dead silent in the car and Peter must have found it strange, but said nothing.

Arriving at the CF house, we learned we were staying in the same room, because they were shooting many more videos and all the other rooms were taken. As soon as we closed the door, Edward held me tight and pinned me against the wall kind of clumsily, hitting my head a bit when pressing his lips against mine.

"We need a strategy," he said, releasing my lips.

We talked and talked and we came up with a plan to try and hide our familiarity with each other's bodies. We cuddled in bed until it was time for him to prep. I helped him out douching as I usually did. He took a shower and left the room before me.

Arriving at the scene room, I saw Corbin already talking to my boy. Zeb was relaxed and at ease, a slight smile on his face as he answered Corbin's questions. "So you won't lie on the title, but I will have to lie in the interview?" He sounded amused, but I think I heard the wrong end of the conversation.

"Well, you left me no choice. I can't call the video Zeb's first time, or I would be the phony one, but you'll pretend it'll be your first anyway." Corbin was also really relaxed. "I understand the nervousness and the choice for Travis to top you for the first time. Are you plugged?" he asked.

"Yeah… since I arrived," Zeb answered unashamedly. He was confident and okay with his sexuality now. I loved that about him.

"Hey Travis, join us, please?" I heard Corbin before realizing I was still stuck at the door. I walked in and that's when my fit of giggles started. I was nervous—this always happened to me when I was nervous.

I sat next to my boy and after talking some more, Corbin asked me to prep Zeb's ass before the shoot.

Surprisingly, I was rock hard and the idea of fucking my boy in front of all those people kind of made me hornier than I thought it would.

Palming his cock through his jeans and underwear surprised me even more! He was hard too! I always knew he was a bit of an exhibitionist, but thought that would excite him only showing off to strangers. I was wrong. I took his pants off, laid him on the bed and started sucking him off teasing his hole with the plug. Soon my love was a mewling mess, having to restrain himself from thrashing around in ecstasy, so I removed the plug, lubed him some more and pulling my pants half way down, I asked him to turn around as we had planned and I took him from behind, really slowly. He gasped a bit and I halted and waited till he adjusted to my girth, so I moved on thrusting in deeper and deeper until I was completely sheathed in his warmth. All I wanted was to lie on top of him, and feel his warm sweet skin on mine with his back against my chest, but I knew I couldn't. I moved my legs so his were closed in between mine, and I started pumping slowly into him; my arms supported my body and my hands were on both sides of his torso.

I wanted to kiss him, hold him, make him feel loved, but I couldn't.

I heard, "Could you go a little harder and faster? See if he can handle it?" Damn you Corbin! I thought.

"Is it okay?" I asked Zeb. I knew it would be okay, he was used to having me like that, but he was supposed to be an ass virgin guy and Corbin was pushing it.

Zeb just nodded. I went faster and I knew everything was okay by his moans. God, we had agreed he wouldn't moan so much. After prepping him we tucked ourselves in and sat with our backs to the headboard.

Corbin started asking his oh so informative questions. "So Zeb… did you have a good flight?" Zeb answered with a small nod. "Have you been studying a lot lately?"

From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me, as if asking for my permission to tell Corbin the truth, and I shook my head no really discreetly.

"Yeah… Kinda," Zeb answered, so Corbin dropped the question.

"Ready to have your ass pounded by my man Travis here?" Corbin said, ending the interview with a chuckle.

Zeb just laughed, looking at me with the most glorious smile.

I thought the questioning was over, but obviously Corbin thought different.

"What's Zeb short for?"

This question left us flabbergasted. Did he want to show viewers this whole thing was a charade? Everybody knew our names were protected by our 'artistic' ones, so why ask him that? Maybe he was out of questions.

Zeb looked at me again but I decided to stay out of it. If I came to his rescue, people would notice how protective of him I felt. Looking back at Corbin, he answered, "That's a good question."

"Zebediah?" Corbin encouraged.

"I don't know… actually we never discussed that, I think we just… straight up…" He seemed confused.

"You didn't discuss it with your parents?" Corbin cut him mid sentence.

"Yeah, yeah… that… no, think… maybe something―"

"What else do you not discuss with them?" Corbin fired. What the fuck was going on in his brain today—this was getting a little screwed, and not in the fun sense either.

"Uhhhh, nothing at this point," he sighed and laughed nervously. Of course his parents didn't know what he was doing, or where he was doing it. My giggling had receded but I was still fighting it and when Corbin turned things my way I felt I wouldn't be able to hold it back for long,

"Hey Travis," he said.

"We have our ups and downs," I said not even waiting for him to ask me how things were.

My cheeky boyfriend then turns devil man and turns Corbin's question to me.

"Do you discuss it with your parents?" So now both of us start giggling, like the two fools we had become.

This was turning out to be the kind of conversation that belonged in the series Twin Peaks, only there was no Laura Palmer and I didn't see a really short or a wiry tall guy, but as far as Corbin was concerned I was about to have some Cherry Pie.

"Yeah, I know that was kind of an accident." What the fuck was Zeb talking about? "Oh, well."

By now I'd completely lost the plot. "It is what it is," I said, stifling my giggles.

"I guess… I guess the cat is out of the bag now, right?" And my giggles were back in full force.

Corbin gave us the signal to get started. I turned to Zeb and he was already eagerly on his way to kiss me. We kissed the way we had planned, Zeb holding off a little, while I, in theory, showed him what it was like to kiss me, Travis, the man on screen, properly. Using a little tongue to begin with, I graduated to flicking it into his mouth. He let out a small moan, which had me snaking my hand to the back of his neck and holding his face to mine. I loved the feel of his soft short beautifully groomed silky hair. I lapped at his taste, finding it hard not to lose myself. Any acting skills I'd learned to date were going to be used today.

While on his knees, Zeb removed my shirt leaning down over me, gently encouraging me back to the bed and kissing me, savoring the taste of my skin, my chest, my nipples, each and every one of my abs, waistline… He was all over me. Oh, fuck… The song 'My Boy Lollipop' by Millie Small popped into my head—I tell it to fuck off as I fight to regain my self-control. All I can feel is the softness of his lips caressing my skin, and I have to run my splayed hand all over his back and up his neck.

I took the dominant role again, we were on our knees as he peeled his own shirt off, revealing for the camera his tanned flawless body. My hand flew to his cock over the fabric of his jeans, palming and massaging his size for the inquisitive camera. His hands were all over me again, which was something we had previously ruled out as part of the scene. Thankfully, soon he remembered, letting his hands fall to his sides, but he couldn't keep them to himself for long though.

After a long time of stroking, touching, kissing, caressing and licking, nonstop, I heard Connor say, "Hey Zeb, move on. We know the boy tastes like heaven, but we need to speed things up or we will have to roll this all night till you decide to get to fucking." I laughed, noticing Zeb's lips were still attached to my skin as he grunted his recognition at Connor's words.

Leaning back I allowed him to continue his assault; going for his prize he slid off my belt, kissing my waistline the way he knew I love him to do. His hand blindly groped my shorts finding purchase cupping my cock, this triggered fuck-mode in me and I started thrusting against his hand, relishing on the feeling of his lips on my skin and my cloth-covered-cock in his hand.

Stroking his back and neck, I encouraged his lips back to mine, pulling him to me by the back of his head. Returning to our knees, I cupped his ass with one hand and supported his back with the other as I carefully turned him around. Laying him on the bed, I took the utmost care with my boy, showing the camera that a person's first time being topped should be dealt with carefully and with sensitivity.

I straddled his waist, and kissed him thoroughly, finding it hard to let his lips go, but I did, and kept peppering southward bound kisses over his skin—at least I tried to go south, but was betrayed by my own lips that sought his while I pulled his arms up by his hands, pinning them above his head.

After sating my lips thirst for his, I finally navigated my way back south, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down his olive skinned body which Edward (at home) had described as feeling like a trail of fire. I kissed and licked everywhere my mouth and pliable tongue could reach.

I knew I would drive him crazy licking up and down his happy trail so I didn't over do it for now. I pulled back and sat between his legs, fondling on his zipper to free him from his jeans. Before I could remove them, my lips found their way back to his skin.

Traitors.

I lapped my tongue over his hip, and his happy trail. Looking up, I could see my boy was watching my every move with lidded eyes—so, so hot!

I caressed his cock once more, checking to see if it was ready to be free, proud and hard for me.

"You're pretty hard down there," I mused with a smirk, continuing to stroke over the fabric, as my lips attached to his sensitive spot again. I kissed him some more. The thought of his jeans, and all their fabric, between us became too much, so I removed them, sliding them off his legs, and discarded them somewhere.

Lying on top of him, I started dry humping him as I left my lips attached to his. Each of us were spurred on by the action of the other. His hands slid to my ass under my shorts, '_UUUNNNNNN_,'caressing my cheeks then up my back, and down to my cock. I wanted more, so I yanked my shorts down a bit, freeing my butt so I could feel his touch on my taught muscles. The feeling of his hands cupping my ass cheeks, stroking my back, his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth, made me impatient for more; more of him—more of me with him.

Returning to my knees, but hating the lack of contact, I slid my shorts all the way off. Zeb did the same with his boxers, releasing the beast.

Crawling on top of him, I placed my knees on the bed, straddling his chest and offering him my cock to suck. I didn't have to say a word. Zeb eagerly reached for it, sucking it into his warm, wet cavernous mouth, drawing gasps out of me.

"Someone's hungry." I smirked. He didn't even flinch, just kept sucking like a champ. I reached back for his cock, knowing he would be aware of his surroundings despite my cock in his mouth, which was making his cock soften. I started stroking him, making sure I didn't do it as well it was up to me to keep him ticking over until the big finish.

With every suck on my cock, Zeb drew moans and grunts from me, letting me fuck his lips deep at times, then sucking my head over and over again, releasing it with a pop, licking over my slit.

I loved it when he put my cock inside his cheek. And today it all felt so fucking good. "Fuck yea…" I hiss, letting out "hmmmmms…" and "ahhhhh…" before asking Zeb to suck my dick. My boy knows how to suck cock. Soon it all became too much and I had to pull my cock out or I'd come.

Kissing his mouth, recognizing the taste of me on his tongue, there was only one thing to be done―I went down for his cock. Kneeling between his legs, I pumped his half-soft dick with my hand, then engulfed his length right away, sucking my way down, holding it at the base, bobbing my head just the way I knew he liked it.

Edward, I meant Zeb, leaned on his elbows to watch his cock going in and out of my mouth. I loved it when he would swell inside my mouth like that. I liked feeling his muscles go rigid between my lips, knowing it was happening because of what I was doing to him, and looking at his green eyes while doing it was just fantastic!

I opened my mouth and let his cock slip out, licking the underside of his pole, tapping his crown against my tongue. I knew how much he'd beg me to suck him.

He didn't disappoint. "Yeah… yeah… suck my cock," he panted, and when he was happy with his cock inside the warmth of my mouth, I deep-throated him, releasing him again, driving him crazy.

Holding his cock with my hand, I exposed his balls to me and with the flat of my tongue, I licked from his ball sack up to his crown, down and up again, sucking his head back into my mouth swirling around it with my tongue, deep-throating him again.

I glanced at him several times while bobbing my head and sucking hard on his crown―I knew that was what he liked best. He looked punch drunk or in this case 'lust drunk'.

After deep throating him a couple more times, I released him and pumped his cock saying, "This is a nice stiff dick." Then I engulfed him once more. I needed to keep the charade and try to treat him as if it were our first time together. "Wanna get fucked?" I asked.

Without hesitation he answered, "Yeah".

His hand caressing my back and my head showed a level of tenderness we weren't allowed to have, but I couldn't care less anymore. His cock fit perfectly in my mouth and I just couldn't get enough of it.

After blowing him a while longer, I held his cock in my hand when I went for his lips, kissing him thoroughly.

Fuck, I loved how he moaned every time I kissed him.

I pulled back to prep him and the dam broke. Instead of just aligning my cock to his hole and fucking him, I held him and kissed him and humped him, rubbing our cocks together, craving his love and affection in a way I never did with anyone before on camera, not even with Joel.

Connor cleared his throat at us and I finally realized what I was doing, so I pulled back and went back to the regular drill. Zeb was lying on his back, his legs wide open for me. I held his left ankle high up, aligning my cock to his already lubed hole with my left hand, and asked, looking into his eyes, his hand stroking his cock, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Alright?"

"Okay." He gave me a trusting look, before glancing down at our cocks and hands, and movements.

I hissed at the feeling of my cock brushing against his hole, I wanted to push it home. I licked my hand and spread saliva on my cock, pushing it inside him. God, he was still so tight, despite the plug he'd worn and the prep before the shoot.

The feeling of having his ring stretching to hug my head tight was exquisite. I couldn't hide the pleasure it offered me. "Oh, yeah. Oh…" I heard him moaning as I entered him slowly, carefully. "Oh, fuck." It never ceased to amaze me how good it felt being inside him. "Oh, yeah."

His ring was so tight, I slipped out at first, until I found the right angle and thrust my whole length up inside him. I felt his right hand on my left thigh and that little touch meant so much to me. I knew we were connected physically, but I needed the emotional reassurance, too.

"Oh, fuck. Ahhhh… stroke your dick," I instructed. "Yeah, that's it… oh, yeah… fuck…" Our husky voices and moans rolled into a single sonnet. I pumped his ass slowly, and then in short pushes, I caressed his ring quickly, just the way he liked it. Every time my cock slipped out, he would guide it right back in with his hand, mine holding both his ankles now.

"Yeah, stick it in there… Oh, fuck," I uttered at the feeling of his ass swallowing my dick again. I pumped him faster and it was Hell knowing I had to hold back.

"God." It felt so fucking good. "Oh… fuck, yeah… here we go." I fucked him with earnest. I looked at his face the whole time and knowing what he was feeling at that moment was driving me crazy. All I wanted was to lean over and kiss him, attack his lips to show him how good he was making me feel, show him how much I loved and cared for him; screw the cameras and Corbin and even Connor watching us!

An idea crossed my mind. I had to keep the charade. The first thing to do would be to go on with what Corbin had asked. So I jack hammered my boy, hoping he wouldn't come at the sensation of my cock plunging fast into his puckered hole.

My cock was glistening with lube, hungry for his ass. I wished we were alone, I wished we were home, I wished I could just kiss him, so I caved. I leaned down on top of him and I kissed him, and it felt so fucking good! Holding him with a hand behind his head, I pulled his face against mine, his moans reverberating inside my mouth. My cock was still moving inside him, with short slow pumps, the smacking sounds of our kisses echoing in the room—all of it driving me completely out of control.

I fucked him, looking at him right in his eyes. I guessed it was pretty obvious by now that I couldn't care less about what we were letting people know and he took matters into his own hands, asking me if it was time yet. I snapped out of my haze and just nodded my head, kissing him before pulling back so he could turn around.

That was our plan; if things got too hard to hold back, we would stop and change to that position, where I wouldn't have access to his lips or his eyes, but still be able to make him feel good.

It was a walk in the park after that. I fucked him from behind, finding his hot spot, poking at it now and then, and slapping his ass the way I knew my bad boy liked it, but being able to keep my distance and not showing how much I felt for him. I still leaned down and kissed his shoulders and neck, but it was less intimate.

I could finally perform like Corbin was used to seeing me, being cheeky, asking my boy if he liked my cock, showing the cameras my virile body pounding into some virgin ass.

I heard Connor sighing his relief, and soon I heard Corbin instruct, "Time to come, boys."

I tapped his hot spot until I felt his ass spasm around my cock, telling me he was ready to come. I pulled away from him, rolling him to his back, then stood by his face. When I was coming into his mouth, I heard him say, "I'm coming," and I blew my load hard and thick, white ropes painting my boy's face while his painted his abs. I was so thrilled we came at the same time. Zeb attached his lips to my cock, sucking what was left in me, and I was pumping his cock with my hand. I had never made this mess on his face before, and feeling bad about that, I cleaned it with my hand while moving down to kiss his cum-iced lips.

Still I hadn't tasted his seed, and that was's something I would never pass. I noticed his cock was still leaking and I leaned down and sucked him until his last drop was gone. Normally I was a spit man, but not today.

When the lights were off, I let go of his cock and we both headed to the shower. I was afraid of looking at Corbin's face and finding there the awareness Zeb and I both dreaded.

By the time we reached the shower, we were so relieved that we started joking around about going out and finding cock, and how the shampoo looked like cum.

All the time we'd take turns under the shower, helping the other lather up and wash it off, while continuing our banter about tasting cum and other snippets—still aware that the camera was on us.

I tried to make it look like I was helping a fellow model, but in truth I needed contact with my boy. He on the other hand kept glancing towards the little red light that signaled that the film was still rolling.

As soon as "Cut" was shouted, we exited the shower, dried off and returned to our room.

I was still changing into my own clothes when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and Pete was there, looking like someone had died. I glanced back at Zeb and his eyes were wide, looking at Pete at the door.

"Hey, T, Corbin needs a word with you, now."

I went for my flip flips and noticed both Zeb and Pete were staring at my every movement. I walked outside the room closing the door behind me, feeling like I was on death row. Arriving at Corbin's office door, Pete left me alone and walked away, saying absolutely nothing.

Fuck. I bet Corbin knew.

I walked inside, taking a seat at his signal, and his first question floored me.

"How long have you been screwing Zeb?" were Corbin's first harsh words.

I didn't know what to say. I never thought he would be this rough on me. We were always friendly and I thought that made us friends. Apparently not.

"I'm not screwing Zeb," I glared at him wishing that my brain could perform Jedi mind tricks.

"You sure knew how to play him back there, so please don't underestimate my intelligence. That was not the first or the second time you two have had sex," he said, standing up and sitting on his desk, closer to me.

"You know we are a working group. This is your job. You can't mix things in here. I thought I had made myself clear from the start." His voice was stern but understanding.

"I love him," I said in a weak voice, afraid of what was coming next. Corbin licked his dry lips sighing, pursing them in frustration. "I'm not screwing him." I was babbling. I didn't know what else to say.

"That doesn't make it okay, T. You two are models here. He is just starting; you have a huge amount of fans. I can't let you have a relationship with a co-worker. Soon jealousy fits will be thrown, fights and screams and chaos will settle in. Can you imagine the drama if that becomes a routine around here?"

I was being backed into a corner and for me there was only one thing to do—come out fighting. "And what do you want me to do? Break up with him or quit?" The look on his face told me I'd caught him by surprise, Corbin was out of words and his eyes were closed in contemplation.

"I surely don't want you to quit, T."

"I surely _won't_ break up with him, Corbin."

He stood up from his desk and walked around to his chair saying, "I'll have to fire him, then." I felt my blood run cold.

I narrowed my eyes, tilted my head and, knowing how much Zeb needed the money, hence the job. I decided to join Corbin's game. "Okay, if he goes, I go." Corbin's eyes shot right to mine, maybe not believing his ears.

I stood up, not allowing Corbin to take the dominant position anymore. "He needs this job. I won't let him find another job like this by himself. If he has to leave, we'll find a different company who will take us both. Me with my fame, him with his looks. I bet they will even profit out of our relationship. I love him and I promised his dad I'd look after him. He's been living with me for a couple of months and I can't imagine living without him anymore."

Corbin was silent. Biting his lip he kept his eyes on me, maybe trying to find a way out of this now that he was aware of the whole situation.

"So… you two have been together since his last time in here," he stated, but looked at me for confirmation, so I nodded. "How have I been so stupid?" he mumbled to himself.

"He was after you the whole time, wasn't he?" I nodded again. Corbin looked around; he knew he was trapped. He had to choose between letting us stay, setting hell lose in the house, or losing both of us to a different company.

He didn't know I was bluffing. I would never submit my boy to this kind of life, especially in a different company, which would not be half as careful and concerned about their models' health and well being as Corbin was. I would find a regular job and support him through college with my money. Suddenly, I started longing for Corbin to fire us so I wouldn't have to endure Zeb being fucked by other men.

He would be mad at me though, for not letting him make his own living and allowing him to pay me back the money I had paid his first semester's tuition for the next term.

"So, what will it be?" I hurried him to voice his decision.

Corbin's shoulders slumped, and he blew out a long breath. "You really love this boy, don't you?" Now this was the kind and concerned Corbin I recognized and knew.

"Yes, like I never loved anyone before. He's my whole life." I was being sincere.

"Okay. But you _cannot_ let anyone else know you two are together. Same way Connor and Dru do, got it?"

What the Fuck! He knew about Connor and Dru?

There was no way he would have missed my reaction, but I had to ask, "You know about them?"

"Of course," he said, with a 'duh' expression. "But that's not the case here. Do you think you can keep your composure when Zeb starts shooting scenes with other guys?"

He'd hit my Achilles heel. Lowering my head, I shook it, no. There was no point in lying to him anymore, especially if we wanted his support.

Looking up, he could probably see the anguish written all over my face. "Corbin… I panic knowing he'll be doing that soon… but I'll get used to it. I know how much he loves me and that he'll be coming home to me, as I am to him."

Corbin's tone was now one of quiet, even toned, understanding. "Is that why you're leaving early tomorrow morning? So you won't be here while―"

"Yes," I cut him mid sentence. I couldn't even stand to hear it!

"Okay. I'll be careful not to book shootings for the two of you on the same weekends until you tell me it's okay."

I nodded.

Before I left, I opened my mouth unsure of what Corbin would say. "There's more," I hedged, I was going to try, if I got it, it would be nice. "I'd like Easter weekend to take him to Forks, so that he can meet Alice and Riley."

With raised eyebrows, he looked at me as if in his brain he was saying 'You said what?' but the words that actually came out of his mouth were, "Wow! Next time you will be asking me for a whole week for the honeymoon!" He laughed. "Okay… you got it," he said, shaking his head.

I was heading for the door about to leave when I heard him call me. "Hey Travis!" I turned around and he kept going, "Don't hide anything from me anymore, okay? Anything you need, or if anything goes wrong, I need to know, okay?" I smiled at him and nodded.

I felt so light and happy as if the world's troubles had been lifted from my shoulders! No more hiding from Corbin.

I rushed through the living room, anxious to get back to my boy.

Jogging towards my room I felt a hand holding my arm, making me stop.

"Hey T!" It was Sean. My eyebrows automatically furrowed remembering the scene they were scheduled to perform.

"Hey Sean. What's up?" Trying to keep my tone light.

"How was it?" he said with an enthusiastic smile.

I felt my guts burning, the fire was climbing up my throat leaving embers in its wake, and I was ready to spit flames from hell at him, but then I calmed my inner turmoil, realizing that I'd be like this no matter who was doing a scene with my boy, and I had to keep myself in check.

Breathing in deeply, I tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about and I asked, "How was what?" looking down away from his gaze.

"Your scene… with Zeb. I met him before. We have a scene to shoot tomorrow."

At this point my hand was already rubbing my forehead and my breathing was speeding up, rushing the blood through my veins. I had to overcome my anxiety.

"Fine, but please, go slow, be careful with him, will ya?"

I wanted to really make my point without scaring the shit out of the him―Sean was a friend after all.

"Don't worry about it, I will… I promise. I gotta admit I'm looking forward to being with Zeb like that. He's so cute. I kind of like him."

Oh please, don't tell me he wanted my boy! OH GOD, am I getting paranoid? I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach! FUCK! I have got to get out of here.

"Just look after him, he's gonna be nervous as it is," I warned before turning around and striding away with purpose.

There was NO WAY I would leave Edward here with Sean or anyone, I mean Zeb, here with anyone. I couldn't tell him though. I needed to think of a plan to miss my flight back home in the morning.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Ahhhhhhhh… Feels so good, baby… you feel so good inside of me. Keep going, keep going." I heard my boy babbling right after he'd come, painting the sheets white with his seed as his ass clenched around my cock, driving me to my own orgasm, my come flooding his walls. I wouldn't stop… I couldn't. I kept pumping into him until we were both too tired to go on. Letting my cock slip out, I trailed down his back with kisses, licking the crack of his ass till I found his leaking puckered hole… I couldn't resist. The image was stunning: my white juice sliding from inside him. I lapped my tongue over his hole, gathering the leaking cum from inside him. It tasted almost the same, only muskier, even manlier. The high-pitched moans I drew from him while doing it were fantastic!

"What … what are you doing?" he said, breathless, writhing under my touch. I climbed back behind him, turned him around and kissed him for dear life!

Our tongues danced, tasting each other, lips swollen, slurping noises; I couldn't get enough of my boy.

"Baby… wanna take a shower first or should I plug you already?" I needed to take care of him. I wanted him as stretched as he could be for his scene the next day. I knew I wouldn't always be here for him, but as he'd said before, this time I _would_ be here to walk him through this.

His voice caught in his throat when he said, "Plug me now… don't wanna take a shower… wanna sleep like this with you." He pushed his body against mine so I could spoon around him, cuddling with him.

I reached back and got the plug and lube, lubed up the plug and slowly inserted it in his tiny puckered hole. As I eased it in, he pushed back, settling it in place.

Wrapping my arms around him, he held them with his own. We fell asleep like that, and stayed like that all night.

Waking up the next morning, we were still wrapped around each other. I breathed him in and chuckled at the scent of him—sex, lube and cum concentrated in the room—accidentally waking him up.

"What's so amusing?" he asked with a slight smile on his face, but his eyes glistening. I cupped his face with both my hands, rubbing his tears away with my fingers, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "The room smells like sex… we didn't shower, didn't change the sheets… It's a huge mess." He smiled at me and trailed his eyes away from me.

"What's wrong? Do you wanna go home?" I asked, trying to make him look back at me.

"No, but… I… I want you to stay and wait for me." Looking up at me, his eyes were hopeful that I would agree.

What a fucking relief! I wouldn't have to lie to him, 'cause there was no way I would leave him behind and go home.

"I'll stay," I said kissing his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Zeb held me tight burying his head in my neck.

"Thanks," he softly said.

The morning went well. I didn't eat so Zeb wouldn't feel uncomfortable watching me eat, since he couldn't eat past our early dinner after our scene the day before. We stayed in our room, watching TV, waiting for 'it'. At around two p.m. he left my side to go take another shower and get ready.

Watching him leave the bathroom I couldn't help but notice he was wearing my striped tank top, the same one he'd worn the day before for our scene.

"Hey, babe. Are you wearing that again?" I was curious.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "Have you seen my belt?" he asked, lifting stuff looking for it.

"Why?" I creased my brows in confusion.

Zeb stopped looking for his belt and came back to bed, straddling my lap to say, "By dressing the same, I get to take you with me. I'll close my eyes and pretend he's you, otherwise I'm not sure I can go through with this. So, don't worry, I won't be fucked by Sean, I'll be fucked by you." He kissed me forcefully.

Ending it slowly, Zeb pulled himself away from me and walked towards the door, stopping at it after opening, he turned around and asked, "Will you be here when I come back?" I just nodded, and the corner of my lips curled up a bit.

I felt strangely at ease, knowing that at least he was going to think of me, but also knowing that with the best will in the world his body would be telling him it wasn't me. As long as his brain was in the right place though, the rest would work out.

As soon as he left, I walked to the kitchen, fixed something for both of us to eat later and found a book to read while I waited. Trey walked in and had a strange smirk on his face. He pulled the bench next to me and started, "So my man, Travis… the boy has got you hooked, huh?"

I looked at him faking confusion while asking, "Excuse me?"

Trey circled an arm around my shoulders, pressing me against him saying,

"No need to pretend, my friend. Your secret is safe with me. I've known since the last time he was here and the boys had to take you out 'cause he had a scene with me. The way you looked at me like you wanted to slit my throat for blood was unmistakable."

I let my head drop forward between my shoulders, pursing my lips before saying, "I'm sorry, Trey. It was nothing personal. It's just that… I waited so long for him to come back and…"

"It's okay, T. It's okay. You know I like my men bulkier, and bad ass, right?" he asked, placing a kiss on my temple.

We talked for a while about nothing important and time passed quickly. I looked at my watch and imagined his scene would be almost over, so I heated the food I had prepared earlier. I laid it on the tray under Trey's gaze. My mind played tricks with the words Trey and tray. Over the years I'd seen Trey act more like a tray; the last time I'd believed it was at a sushi bar after a night on the town—good times.

"You are good to him, aren't you?" he asked, unashamedly bringing me out of my memories.

Smirking, I replied, "I try to be."

Walking past him to go to my room, I heard him say, "Good. The boy deserves it. He's a nice guy."

Oh boy, didn't I know that?

I arrived in the room and Z wasn't there yet. I placed the tray with our food on the bed next to me and as soon as I sat down he walked in, locking the door behind him.

His eyes were on me all the way. Reaching the bed, he climbed up my lap and cuddled into me, nuzzling my neck. I circled my arms around him and asked, "Everything okay?"

His face was relaxed and he answered, "Yeah… It was easier than I thought." He sat on my lap sideways, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Thanks to you, everything went well. Sean was really careful… even kind of lovely. The boys were right, Emmett and Liam, it's different when it's not with you. It may be fun, but not half as good."

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Emmet's POV.

Arriving at our building I was spooked to see Carlisle trying to deal with a bunch of luggage while walking through the door. What the fuck was Mr. Whitlock doing here?

"Hey, Mr. Whitlock! Wanna hand?" I boomed at him running towards the door, his attention turned to me now.

"It's Carlisle for you, Emmett… you know that. Don't make me feel older than I already am." I picked up some of his luggage and helped him into the building.

"What a nice surprise!" I said with a smile. Oh, fuck. I was lying through my teeth. I bet Jasper knew nothing about his father's visit and I was hoping I could go pick him and Edward from the airport so I could warn them of his presence.

"Jasper is not in. He went to Forks to visit Alice and Riley. He should be arriving soon from Seattle."

We engaged in friendly conversation and as we walked out of the elevator, I gave Carlisle my key telling him to go ahead, leaving his luggage to me.

I saw him opening the door and for a split second I was fine with it, until I heard the moans and gasps, and groans, coming from the door—Mr. Whitlock nowhere to be seen.

FUCK! Edward and Jasper must be back!

Dropping the luggage, I rushed towards the apartment, but not before hearing louder noises of skin slapping, the couch hitting the wall rhythmically, and Jasper screaming his agreement to Edward, who responded, "Come for me Jazz, fucking come for me. Make me come in this tight ass of yours, baby, Hm? Will you make me come? "

When I finally reached the door, a hand on either side of the frame, panting from panic, I saw Carlisle static, standing five steps into the entrance way, watching his son's lips attached to someone else's, his ass being pounded by his lover—his male lover— and loving every second of it.

Carlisle's eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped. I could see the boys hadn't spotted him opening the door or walking in, as they were too wrapped up in each other—literally. I carefully snaked a hand around Carlisle's face, covering his mouth, my other arm embracing him from behind carefully, pulling him back outside the door, closing the door behind me. Thankfully he didn't resist—he just stood there zombiefied.

_Holy fuck. What do I do now?_

* * *

><p><em>AN - Yeah, well... we know you guys hate us now! LOL But we DO intend to write some more, and tell you how Jasper was shoved out of the closet, also revealing how Carlisle took it! Poor Emmett... *shakes head* Do you guys wanna know what happened in Forks with Alice and little Riley, too? Please tell us... We know! and we're willing to tell you if you are interested in knowing too! Now please show us some love and tell us what you wanna read next! :) Lots of Love as Mary Hell's Hostage boys would say and thanks for reading! _


End file.
